


Ma femme a seize ans

by Evergade



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mention of abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Title based on a doujinshi I read
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Chaque matin, Sephiroth se levait avec l'horrible pensée qu'il avait envie d'en finir. Depuis l'incident de Nibelheim, deux mois avant, il avait été collé aux arrêts pour destruction de propriété et parce qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il était réellement. Tout était morne et routinier. Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille se présente à lui avec une lettre qui indiquait que désormais, elle serait son épouse.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

_Je n'ai plus envie de continuer..._

Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Sephiroth.

Depuis l'incident de Nibelheim, deux mois avant, tout avait radicalement changé. Quand Zack l'avait retrouvé plongé dans les documents de sa naissance, il l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie meurtrière qui le gagnait. Ils avaient été ensemble au réacteur et après, c'était le trou noir. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il avait repris connaissance devant le réacteur en flammes. Il avait vu Zack et les deux miliciens qui les avaient accompagné à terre, effrayé. À cause de lui. Il réalisa que son cœur battait à la chamade, signe qu'il avait combattu et à travers les trous sur sa tenue, il voyait déjà des signes de régénération. À côté de lui, le réacteur brûlait et s'effondrait. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il s'était acharné sur le bâtiment, ne laissant qu'un tas de métal fondu sous la chaleur du brasier. Et il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Un convoi spécial était venu les chercher, et il s'était de nouveau effondré. Cette fois-ci, c'était à cause d'une fléchette d'un tranquillisant tellement puissant qu'il n'avait fallu qu'une dose pour qu'il s'endorme. De retour à Midgar, il avait été mis aux arrêts pour destruction de propriété de la compagnie. On le garda cantonné dans ses appartements où un Turk lui avait appris que la version officielle de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était que le réacteur avait été détruit par AVALANCHE. L'armée était intervenue et avait attrapé les terroristes. Il n'était pas démis de ses fonctions, mais son travail consisterait désormais à du travail administratif. Quelques apparitions publiques pour la presse. Des injections constantes de sédatif pour le garder sous contrôle. Ce n'était pas négociable. Il était encore la propriété de la compagnie.

Il avait essayé d'appeler Zack pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence durant la mission, mais le brun ne répondait pas. Il lui envoya un message un jour, en lui disant qu'il était constamment en mission mais qu'il passerait le voir quand il pourrait et après deux mois, Sephiroth avait compris. Zack avait trop peur de lui pour oser l'approcher. Comme le reste du monde. Il restait enfermé dans ses appartements et personne n'y entrait. On lui laissait les dossiers qu'il devait remplir devant sa porte, ainsi que de la nourriture et ce dont il pourrait éventuellement avoir besoin.

Au début, il faisait des listes des choses qui lui manquaient, mais quand il avait vu qu'on ne lui amenait pas tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa liste, il s'était mis à chercher des caméras de sécurité. Lorsqu'il les avait trouvé, il avait perdu son calme, en regardant l'objectif et en ordonnant que quelqu'un lui donne plus d'explications que ça. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une escouade de Soldats entrèrent et l'endormirent. Il essaya de se battre, mais les calmants ralentissaient ses réflexes et une fois de plus, on le plongea dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait reçu un message du département de surveillance lui déclarant explicitement que s'il ne se pliait pas aux exigences du Président et de ses supérieurs, il serait endormis pour de bon.

'' _Mais à quoi bon vivre_ , se dit-il, _si c'est pour vivre ainsi? En fin de compte, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de vie à moi, alors pourquoi continuer ?_ ''

On essayait de le maintenir en laisse, et au fond, il comprenait. Le monde entier avait peur de lui. Et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Lui-même était effrayé par ce qu'il était capable de faire. Depuis son retour, il ne cessait de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque-là. Il avait fait bien plus qu'un humain normal n'en serait jamais capable, même sans compter son ascension dans l'armée. Les choses qu'il était capable de faire… C'était proprement effrayant. Il avait éventré le réacteur mako à mains nues. La Shinra faisait des bâtiments solides pourtant, mais il l'avait détruit comme si ça n'avait été qu'un simple château de cartes.

Bien souvent, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé, s'il n'avait pas écouté Zack et qu'il avait suivi la voix. Fait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait promis tellement de choses, à commencer par la vengeance. Mais Zack lui avait promis qu'ils trouveraient des réponses ensemble, et il avait préféré suivre la voix de la raison. Mais ça n'avait été que des promesses dans le vent. Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, il avait été confiné dans ses appartements et Zack s'était évaporé. ''Je suis toujours en mission'' avait-il dit. Mensonges. La compagnie ne l'aurait jamais renvoyé directement en mission après un incident pareil. ''Je passerais te voir dès que je pourrais''. Encore plus de mensonges. Zack n'était jamais venu et il ne viendrait jamais.

Il était seul.

Il était condamné à vivre ici, reclus, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Cependant, un soir, il fut interrompu dans son existence morne par des coups sur la porte. Étonné, il alla ouvrir. Ça ne se passait jamais comme ça, d'habitude. Il recevait un message quand il avait quelque chose devant sa porte. Quand la personne qui lui avait livré était en sécurité, loin de lui. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il s'attendait à voir une pile de dossiers sur une table roulante, avec des sacs de nourriture, mais la seule chose qu'il vit, c'était une jeune fille blonde, qui baissait les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille déglutit avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de lui tendre une enveloppe.

-On… On m'a demandé de vous remettre ça.

Il prit l'enveloppe doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et lui dit :

-Tu ferais mieux de repartir.

-Non, je peux… Vous feriez mieux de lire ce qu'il y a dedans… Je dois rester avec vous.

Sephiroth ouvrit l'enveloppe et lit la lettre qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il regarda la jeune fille.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a marqué ?

-Je… Je ne l'ai pas lu. Mais on m'a dit que je devais rester avec vous à partir de maintenant.

Il reçut un message. C'était le département de surveillance. ''Faites-la entrer et refermez la porte''. Il retint un soupire et s'écarta de la porte et l'invita à entrer. Timidement, elle avança dans son appartement, restant non loin de l'entrée et il referma la porte.

-Cette lettre dit que tu as été choisie pour être mon épouse. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

La jeune fille pâlit.

-Je… Je crois qu'il y a une erreur… On m'a dit…

-On t'a demandé ton avis, au moins ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-Pars.

-Ils m'ont dit que je devais rester avec vous.

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers une caméra de surveillance.

-Reprenez-la.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un air qui montrait qu'elle semblait fortement douter de sa santé mentale.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Mes appartements sont sous surveillance. Les gens qui t'ont engagé peuvent nous voir.

-Ils peuvent nous voir et nous entendre ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je… Je suis désolé, mais…

-Je vais contacter le service qui t'a engagé. C'est complètement ridicule...

-Ça ne servira à rien, coupa la jeune fille d'une voix un peu plus ferme. Ils vous en donneront une autre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme !

La jeune fille soupira.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit dans votre appartement où on ne peut pas nous entendre ?

-La chambre. Pourquoi ?

-Je peux pas vous le dire. On peut y aller ?

Sephiroth la prit par le poignet et la tira dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte.

-On a environ une minute avant qu'ils n'envoient quelqu'un défoncer ma porte et m’anesthésier. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

La jeune fille parla avec une voix plus grave :

-Je suis un garçon.

Un ange passa.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis un garçon. Écoutez, je suis là à cause d'un quiproquo stupide, okay ? Je remplaçais mon amie malade, dans ce café stupide et ils ont cru que j'étais une fille. Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, mais s'il vous plaît, faites comme si tout allait bien et que vous étiez satisfait, d'accord ? Ils me payent pour être avec vous, et cet argent, j'en ai besoin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ma mère. Alors, s'il vous plaît, faites semblant d'être d'accord, okay ?

Sephiroth soupira. Le jeune homme le regarda avec des yeux implorants. Son téléphone vibra pour la quatrième fois, et il dit :

-On ferait mieux de sortir.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et le Général le suivit. Lorsqu'il regarda son téléphone il avait trois messages du service du département de surveillance.

-Bon, dit Sephiroth en rangeant son téléphone. Alors que sais-tu faire ?

-Je sais faire la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage. Ma mère m'a éduqué pour que je sois une femme au foyer parfaite, alors je saurais accomplir ce que vous me demanderez, monsieur.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil et le jeune homme fit une petite grimace. Le plus vieux sourit, comprenant le message. ''C'est pas vrai, mais je joue les filles, alors…''

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom. Quel est le tien, d'ailleurs ?

-Cloud.

Sephiroth hocha la tête. On vint frapper de nouveau à sa porte.

-Deux fois dans la même journée… Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même, j'en ai de la chance.

Il alla ouvrir. C'était les Turks.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-La jeune fille. Vous pouvez nous la rendre ? Il y a eu une erreur.

-Non.

-S'il vous plaît.

Le guerrier songea qu'ils devaient vraiment être désespérés pour supplier.

-Non. Elle me convient, finalement.

-Général, nous sommes armés. Pas vous.

Le Général se retint de crisper la mâchoire. Dès qu'il était revenu, on lui avait retiré son sabre. Il n'en avait plus besoin, lui avait-on dit. Cependant, il afficha un air confiant.

-Et alors ?

Tseng se tendit.

-Je la garde, continua-t-il. Je l'aime bien.

-Que vous a-t-elle dit dans la chambre ?

-Des choses qui me regardent.

-Général, vous savez ce qu'ils vous feront, si vous refusez de me répondre.

-Tu me menaces ?

-J'essaye de vous aider.

Il soupira. Et mentit.

-Elle m'a dit des choses sur elle. Sur sa… Son inexpérience. Dans la vie de couple. Satisfait ?

-Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de vous en parler dans la chambre ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… Je ne suis pas programmé pour les relations sociales.

Il vit que les Turks se jetèrent des regards gênés au mot programmé.

-Bien, soupira Tseng. Appelez-nous en cas de problème.

-C'est ça...

Il allait refermer la porte quand il demanda :

-Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé une épouse, au fait ?

-C'est le département scientifique. Ils ont suggéré de vous donner une femme et de vous ouvrir aux relations. Selon eux, ça ne peut être que bénéfique.

-Charmante attention.

-Ils pensent qu'ainsi, vous retrouverez peut-être la motivation de reprendre pleinement vos fonctions.

-Et mon état végétatif ? Quand est-ce que l'on me le retirera ?

-Bonne soirée, Général.

Ils partirent et Sephiroth referma la porte. Il aimait bien Tseng. Le Wutaïen avait toujours eu la manière de parler sans dire un mot. Ainsi donc, le département scientifique avait remarqué qu'il était au bord de la dépression et avait pensé qu'envoyer une fille pour qu'il puisse découvrir les joies des rapports sexuels, dont lui parlait Zack avec tant d'enthousiasme, était une bonne idée. Et il devait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui s'il voulait pouvoir ressortir de cet appartement un jour. Autrement dit, continuer d'être un pantin pour cette compagnie qui lui enlevait le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait un peu plus chaque jour.

Son téléphone sonna. Il avait un nouveau message du département de surveillance. ''Prenez votre sédatif''.

D'un pas morne, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait rangé des seringues un peu partout dans son appartement, parce qu'il en avait eu rapidement assez d'aller à la salle de bain toutes les deux heures. Quand l'aiguille perça sa peau, il ne le sentit à peine et soupira en appuyant sur la capsule qui déversait le produit dans ses veines.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié Cloud.

-Un sédatif. Je m'en injecte toutes les deux heures. Tu n'auras jamais rien à craindre de moi.

Cloud le regarda tristement.

-Pourquoi vous êtes… Pourquoi ils vous traitent comme ça ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Pour faire court, ils me gardent en laisse pour être sûr que je ne détruise pas tout sur mon passage.

-Vous voulez tout détruire sur votre passage ?

Il reposa la seringue.

-Ça m'a déjà traversé l'esprit.

Il le regarda.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non…

-Moi non plus. La cuisine est par là. Viens, je vais te montrer.

* * *

Ils cuisinèrent tous les deux et dînèrent. Durant le repas, il apprit que Cloud avait seize ans, qu'il venait d'un petit village et que ça faisait deux ans qu'il était dans la capitale. Ensuite ils s'installèrent sur le canapé où ils continuèrent de discuter avant que le téléphone du Général se remette à sonner. Il reprit une dose de sédatif et ils allèrent se coucher.

Une fois allongé, Cloud reprit sa voix normale et ils continuèrent de parler. Cloud lui dit qu'il était rentré dans la milice pour essayer d'intégrer le Soldat, sans succès. Mais même dans la milice, il n'était pas un élément exemplaire. Il était malade pendant les transports, n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec une arme à feu, était plutôt solitaire et ne s'entendait avec personne dans sa compagnie. Sans réfléchir, Sephiroth lui parla de son ascension dans la compagnie, et se laissa à lui raconter les bêtises qu'il faisait avec Angeal et Genesis quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Empilé toutes les tables du réfectoire en pyramide pendant la nuit, par exemple.

Après avoir bien rigolé, Cloud ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de le fixer, avant de lâcher :

-Désolé.

-Hum ?

-Que vous soyez coincé avec moi. J'imagine que vous auriez préféré une vraie fille plutôt qu'un garçon…

-Non, ça va. À vrai dire, je n'aime pas les femmes.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est vrai ? J'ignorais que… Vous étiez… Enfin…

Lorsqu'il comprit, le plus vieux rigola.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. La plupart des femmes que je rencontre sont des fans, des journalistes ou des mères au foyer sans réelle occupation autre que de regarder la télé. Il y a peu de femmes que je supporte, en réalité.

-D'accord…

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Tu as une petite amie là d'où tu viens ?

-Non… Il y a bien eu quelqu'un, avant, mais… Je crois pas que ça ait jamais été réciproque.

-Tes parents sont toujours en vie ?

-Ma mère, oui. Elle est restée là-bas. Et l'argent que je gagne, je lui envoie, qu'elle puisse vivre correctement et peut-être déménager.

-D'accord.

-Et vous ? Vos parents ?

-De ce que j'en sais, ma mère est morte peu de temps après ma naissance. Et mon père… Il travaille là.

-Ah oui ?

-Imagine la personne la plus répugnante qui travaille là, et tu sauras qui c'est.

-Ce n'est pas…

-C'est ?

-Ce n'est pas le Président, quand même ?

Sephiroth rigola.

-Non. Mais c'était bien trouvé.

-Après en personne répugnante… J'ai entendu parler du département scientifique et du professeur Hojo. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, les miliciens n'ont pas affaire à lui, mais j'ai entendu dire que…

-Qu'importe ce que tu as entendu, dis-toi que c'est pire.

-C'est lui, votre père ?

-Il semblerait.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous ne lui ressemblez absolument pas.

Sephiroth sourit.

-Heureusement.

Son téléphone sonna et il soupira. Il ralluma la lumière et s'injecta une double dose de sédatif, comme tous les soirs. Pour qu'il ait une nuit normale, ce qui n'altérera pas ses fonctions, mais aussi parce qu'il sera calme au matin. Suffisamment calme pour qu'il prenne une autre dose au réveil. Cloud se redressa dans le lit.

-Pourquoi ils vous forcent à faire ça ?

-Parce que je leur fais peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pour que vous en arriviez là ?

Sephiroth soupira :

-C'est une longue histoire. Il y a eu un incident, il y a quelques mois et depuis, j'ai été mis aux arrêts.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, monsieur, il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi vous avez démoli la salle d'entraînement plusieurs fois, pour... Hum... Passer vos nerfs.

-Ça m'est arrivé, en effet...

.Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour être mis aux arrêts et traité comme ça ?

-J'ai fait exploser un réacteur mako à Nibelheim.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Il continua :

-Mais... C'est temporaire, non ? Je veux dire... Ils ne vont pas vous punir _à vie_ , non ?

Sephiroth soupira et se rallongea Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans ce genre d'explication maintenant.

-C'est une longue histoire, Cloud. Et si tu ne m'en veux pas, les sédatifs commencent à faire effets.

Cloud se rallongea, le rouge aux joues.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur.

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur.

Cloud le regarda, attendant qu'il développe, mais Sephiroth changea de sujet.

-Avant que j'oublie, il n'y a pas de son, dans la chambre, mais il y a une caméra. Et dans la salle de bain, il n'y a pas de caméra mais ils enregistrent le son.

-D'accord. Et tout le reste de l'appartement est enregistré normalement ?

-Oui. Peu importe où on se trouve, si je t'agresse et que tu as besoin d'aide, ils le seront tout de suite.

-J'sais m'défendre, grogna Cloud en se tournant dos à lui, vexé.

Sephiroth sourit en le regardant faire et il éteint la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, Cloud.

-Bonne nuit, Sephiroth.


	3. Chapter 3

À partir du lendemain, une routine s'installa. Cloud se levait en premier, préparait le petit déjeuné, ils prenaient leurs douches à tour de rôle puis Sephiroth se plongeait dans les signatures des rapports qu'on lui avait amenés jusqu'au déjeuner, puis jusqu'au dîné. En attendant, Cloud s'occupait du ménage et du reste de la maison. Le lendemain, on lui amena des vêtements féminins, puisque personne n'avait visiblement compris le stratagème, et une valise avec ce qu'on avait décrit comme des ''trucs de filles''. Il y avait du maquillage, des produits pour le corps, des accessoires pour les cheveux, ainsi que des tampons, des serviettes hygiéniques et du lubrifiant. Le soir, lorsqu'il en parla à Sephiroth, dans la chambre à l'abri des oreilles, le plus âgé soupira.

-Ils sont vraiment obsédés par ça…

-C'est… C'est pas que vous… Mais j'ai… J'ai jamais… Enfin…

-Je ne te forcerais à rien, sois en sûr. C'est le département scientifique. Ils ont l'air obsédés par le fait que j'ai des rapports sexuels. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.

-Vous… C'est un peu indiscret comme question, mais vous n'avez jamais…

-Couché avec quelqu'un ? Non. Pourquoi ?

-C'est… Je ne pensais pas… Je veux dire… Vous êtes vous et…

-Et ma position devrait me servir pour obtenir tout ce que je veux ?

-Eh ben…

-La seule chose que j'obtenais, c'était le droit de refuser certaines missions. Et je peux t'assurer que les inconvénients sont bien plus nombreux que les avantages.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu sais ce qu'est le bal annuel de la Compagnie ?

-… Un bal qui a lieu tous les ans ?

-Cet événement regroupe tous les dirigeants des différentes sociétés de la Planète. Et je dois aller saluer tout le monde, faire semblant d'écouter ce qu'ils disent et de m'y intéresser. Et je dois être capable de leur faire la conversation donc j'ai droit à un briefing pendant deux semaines sur toutes leurs sociétés et leur bien.

-Ça a l'air d'être horrible, dit Cloud sur un ton qui transpirait d'ironie.

-Le pire, ce sont les vieux chefs d'entreprise et leur haleine de cadavre et leurs femmes et leurs mains baladeuses.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Cloud éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Ça dure une journée entière !

-Excusez-moi. Mais je n'imaginais pas que vous auriez si peur des mondanités.

-Ne rigole pas trop vite, je te signale qu'à partir de maintenant, tu devras m'accompagner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es ma femme, maintenant, alors…

Cloud grogna.

-Génial. Je vais souffrir en talons.

Sephiroth rigola.

-Désolé pour toi.

-Mm.

Le téléphone sonna et Sephiroth prit son sédatif.

-Au fait ? Demanda Cloud.

-Hum ?

-Cette histoire de mariage… C'est juste une formule, ou…

-C'est officiel, j'en ai bien peur. J'ai reçu les papiers aujourd'hui, on doit les signer et les renvoyer et on sera officiellement marié.

-Youpi, soupira le blond. Quand ma mère va l'apprendre, elle va m'arracher la tête.

-Parce que tu es marié avec un homme, ou que tu as été embarqué dans cette histoire sans ton consentement ?

-Plutôt parce que je ne l'ai pas prévenu.

Sephiroth ricana.

-Ne rigolez pas, vous ne connaissez pas ma mère !

-Excuse moi.

Cloud grogna et se cala davantage dans le lit. Devant le silence qui s'était installé, il se retourna et vit que Sephiroth le regardait intensément.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé. Que tu sois coincé ici avec moi.

-Ça va.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Cloud tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que je suis une bombe à retardement. Un oubli de prendre mes calmants et je peux me retrouver à éventrer ce bâtiment aussi facilement que le réacteur à Nibelheim. Chacun de tes mouvements est épié. Et si ça ne leur convient pas, ils te reprendront, t’exécuteront probablement dans un coin et ça ne sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Tu dois être sur tes gardes chaque seconde. Autant avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui qui passerait la porte d'entrée, tu comprends ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

-Alors tu es stupide. Tu devrais.

Cloud se retourna dans le lit, dos à lui.

-C'est ça. Bonne nuit.

-Cloud...

-Bonne nuit, Sephiroth.

Le plus vieux soupira, blasé. S'il n'était pas sous sédatif, il aurait probablement hurlé au manque de respect. Il sentait bien qu'il avait des sautes d'humeur, parfois. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer, comme avant un combat et une colère sourde montait en lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'explose, le sédatif la faisait évaporer. Il détestait ça. Être à moitié endormis tout le temps. Être contrôlé par une seringue.

D'un autre côté, ce soir-là, il n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir pris. Il aimait bien Cloud et il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre lui de peur qu'il ne s'enfuit. Alors à la place de le réprimander avec véhémence, il lui tourna le dos dans le lit.

-Bonne nuit, Cloud.

* * *

Il avait beau essayer de faire comprendre à Cloud le danger, mais celui-ci resta sur ses positions. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Sephiroth en venait à se demander si c'était du courage ou de la stupidité. Plus il tentait de lui expliquer qu'il était dangereux, plus Cloud semblait déterminé à lui prouver le contraire. Un soir, il avait encore essayé de faire entendre raison au plus jeune, mais ça avait été un échec de plus. Dans le lit, après une courte discussion et la prise de ses sédatifs, Cloud s'était collé contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et l'entourant de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu as dit qu'ils nous regardent, non ? On a l'air de quel couple si on ne se touche jamais ?

-Cloud, écarte-toi.

-Non.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

Le plus jeune se redressa.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais ça me fait mal de voir qu'ils t'ont réduit à ça. Qu'ils te tiennent en laisse et qu'ils te minimisent à ce point. Tu penses peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué ta tristesse constante, ni que tu regardes la fenêtre avec un peu trop d'insistance, parfois ? Tu n'es pas heureux ici, et je commence même à me demander si tu l'as jamais été un jour. Je sais qu'ils te tueront ou pires au moindre faux pas. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. J'ai peur pour toi. Tu n'es pas un animal.

Il ne répondit pas et le blond soupira.

-Sephiroth, tu n'es pas…

-Je suis un monstre.

-Tu es un être humain.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Tu l'as toujours été. Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu. Et ce n'est certainement pas ces... Ces gens qui t'ont aidé à le voir. Laisses-moi t'aider à le voir, d'accord ?

Cloud se rallongea contre lui. Sephiroth soupira.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas, hein ?

-En effet.

-Tu vas finir blesser.

-On verra bien. Bonne nuit.

Après ça, il n'avait plus jamais tenté de faire entendre raison à Cloud. Le blond semblait camper sur ses positions fermement et Sephiroth finissait par se lasser d'essayer de lui faire comprendre. Il se disait que le jour où il y aurait un accident, le plus jeune comprendrait bien. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait que ce jour ne vienne jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

En dehors de la chambre, ils se comportaient comme ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Cloud jouait à merveille les fausses femmes au foyer, malgré son jeune âge, et Sephiroth continuait de remplir trois fois les mêmes dossiers. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais rien dit ouvertement mais il ça faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué qu'on lui envoyait des copies de dossiers qu'il avait déjà remplis. La première fois, il avait pensé qu'il avait fait une erreur, bien que ça ne lui est jamais arrivé, et qu'on lui ait renvoyé pour qu'il le recorrige, mais il avait rapidement compris que ça ne venait pas de lui. On lui envoyait deux à trois fois le même dossier en pensant qu'il le remplissait sans lire, juste pour l'occuper. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire son travail correctement, alors on le gardait occupé. À remplir des papiers. Il avait horreur de ça. Il était un guerrier. Quelqu'un qui bouge. Pas quelqu'un qui reste assit derrière un bureau à faire de la paperasse.

Le soir, il pouvait compter sur Cloud pour lui remonter le moral. Bien que le blond ne sorte pas plus que lui, il avait toujours une blague à lui raconter, quelque chose pour le faire sortir de la trans morbide dans laquelle il se plongeait de plus en plus. Au fil des semaines qui s'écoulaient, Sephiroth en vint à se demander ce qui se passerait si on lui enlevait Cloud. Si on lui mettait quelqu'un d'autre à la place. Quelqu'un qui n'oserait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Quelqu'un qui ne lui dirait jamais le fond de sa pensée. Quelqu'un qui l'espionnerait en faisant un rapport détaillé. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucune considération pour lui. Pas comme Cloud. Lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, le sédatif eut peine à calmer sa colère. Il s'était attaché à Cloud et n'avait pas envie qu'on lui enlève. Qu'on lui retire le seul rayon de soleil dans sa vie ténébreuse.

* * *

Une fois, cependant, ils avaient essayé. Un jour, presque deux mois après l'arrivée de Cloud, il y avait un mot écrit à la main sur le premier dossier de la pile. ''Renvoyez la fille''. Il avait froncé les sourcils et avait froissé le mot avant de le jeter. Il avait rentré les dossiers et dès qu'il avait fermé la porte, son téléphone avait sonné.

-Quoi ?

''Monsieur ?''

C'était Tseng.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

''Vous devez nous renvoyer la jeune fille.''

-J'ai déjà dit que je la gardais.

''Le département scientifique pense qu'elle n'est pas adaptée pour vous.''

-Elle me convient. Je la garde.

-Sephiroth ?

Cloud l'avait rejoint, l'air un peu inquiet.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux du thé ?

-Je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Cloud hocha la tête et s'éloigna, l'air un peu inquiet.

''Monsieur ?''

-Pourquoi vous voulez me la reprendre, au juste ?

''Le département scientifique pense qu'elle n'est pas adaptée pour vous.''

-Pourquoi ?

''Ça fait un mois qu'elle est avec vous, et vous n'avez conduit aucune tentative de rapports sexuels.''

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, alors ? La violer ?

''C'est pour ça que le département scientifique a suggéré de vous en envoyer une autre.''

-Non. Elle me convient. Et au contraire du reste de l'humanité, elle n'a pas peur de moi.

''Monsieur, écoutez…''

-Non. Dis au département scientifique que je la garde. Je ne coucherais pas avec elle tant que je n'en ressentirais pas le besoin. Et s'ils veulent me l'enlever, ils n'ont qu'à venir me la chercher. Je les attendrais.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre. D'un pas morne, il amena les dossiers jusqu'à son bureau. Lorsqu'il s'installa, Cloud lui amena du thé.

-Tout va bien ?

-Hum.

Lorsque le blond lui donna la tasse de thé, Sephiroth lui tendit un mot, discrètement. Il le fit glisser contre la tasse et le blond fit un discret signe de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il attrapa le mot et le fourra dans les poches de sa robe, en y mettant les mains.

-Je vais nettoyer la salle de bain. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin, d'accord ?

-Oui. Je te remercie.

Cloud disparut dans la salle de bain et il ressortit dix minutes plus tard. Sephiroth le regarda et Cloud hocha légèrement la tête. Très bien, se dit l'ancien général. Il avait compris. Il attendit le soir avec impatience. Ils passèrent la journée normalement, sans faire allusion à quoi que ce soit et quand ils allèrent se coucher, Cloud prit la parole.

-Ils veulent vraiment me reprendre ?

-Il semblerait.

-Ça ne m'arrange pas…

-Moi aussi, je te l'assure. Je ne veux pas d'une fille avec moi.

-C'est vrai qu'une fille t'attirerait peut-être plus que moi…

Sephiroth le regarda.

-Tu penses que tu n'es pas attirant ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est… Je suis un garçon, après tout. Et je ne suis pas… Je suis trop petit, trop maigre…

Cloud se mit sur le dos.

-Pas étonnant qu'ils aient cru que j'étais une fille.

-Je ne te trouve pas déplaisant à regarder, au contraire.

Cloud rougit un peu.

-C'est vrai ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas…

-Cesse de te dévaloriser. C'est parce que je ne te touche pas que tu penses ça ?

-Nan, y'a pas que ça… J'ai juste… J'arrive pas à comprendre comment on pourrait avoir envie de… Faire quoi que ce soit avec moi.

Le plus vieux soupira.

-Il n'y a qu'à te parler pour avoir envie de te connaître. Du moins je pense. Même si nous faisons semblant dès que nous sortons de la chambre, je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi. Malgré ton fort caractère, parce que crois-moi que personne n'a jamais osé me parler comme tu me parles, j'apprécie le fait que tu me parles comme si j'étais normal. Ton comportement à mon égard ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Et je me suis fait à ta présence beaucoup plus vite que je ne pensais. J'ai pris l'habitude de voir ton petit nez qui se fronce quand tu essayes de comprendre quelque chose, à ton rire quand tu racontes une blague, à ton sourire quand tu me parles… Si un jour tu sors de cet appartement, la personne avec qui tu passeras le reste de ta vie aura beaucoup de chance.

Cloud rougit doucement et Sephiroth lui sourit. Lentement, Cloud se rapprocha et l'embrassa. Sephiroth fut d'abord surpris, l'acte étant tout nouveau pour lui, mais se laissa rapidement prendre dans les sensations qu'il ressentait. L'acte du plus jeune lui semblait presque désespéré et même s'il ne répondit pas tout de suite, Cloud lui caressa doucement l'épaule et la joue, avec une tendresse qu'on ne lui avait jamais témoignée. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de faire bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu une douceur pareil. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement quelques minutes avant que le téléphone du militaire ne sonne. En grognant, il s'écarta et regarda le message du département scientifique. Il s'injecta une double dose de sédatifs et se rallongea. Sans un mot, Cloud se colla contre lui et ils s'endormirent ainsi. Le lendemain matin il vit qu'il avait reçu un message d'un numéro masqué.

''Monsieur, j'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir dans votre chambre. Même si vous ne voulez pas coucher avec pour l'instant, continuez de faire semblant, ça a convaincu tout le monde dans la salle de surveillance. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'a remarqué que la jeune fille est un jeune homme, et j'emporterais le secret. Ce numéro est caché pour ne pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à moi et c'est moi qui vous contacterais. Tseng''.

Il évita d'en parler à Cloud pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et lorsqu'il vit le Wutaien dans la journée lui amener un nouveau chargement de sédatif, il suffit d'un regard échangé pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait reçu le message.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils passèrent plusieurs semaines ainsi, entre faux-semblants devant les caméras et discussions à cœur ouvert dans la chambre. Au fil du temps, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre Cloud. Le petit blond, malgré ses dix ans de moins que lui et le fait qu'il était son subalterne, savait lui imposer sa volonté. Comme la fois où il avait décidé de jeter tous les cadres avec le logo Shinra qu'il avait dans son appartement. Sephiroth lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Cloud les avait jetés et avait laissé dans le couloir les nouveaux qu'on leur avait envoyés. Quand Reno et Rude étaient venus leur installer d'autres, sur ordre de la Compagnie, Cloud les avait laissé faire en silence. Mais dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte d'entrée, il les avait enlevé avant de les jeter par la fenêtre. Tseng était alors venu lui passé un savon, mais Cloud n'avait rien voulu savoir.

-Ces cadres sont hideux. Qui voudrait de cette horreur chez soi ?

-C'est le logo de la Compagnie. C'est dans le règlement intérieur que chaque pièce en comporte au moins un.

-Votre décorateur a des goûts très douteux.

-Ce ne sera pas pire que la statue en or massif du président dans le hall des expositions, glissât Sephiroth depuis la table où il s'était installé pour travailler.

Tseng avait légèrement souri avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-C'est une obligation réglementaire, reprit-il.

-Et c'est mon obligation morale de m'en débarrassé, répondit Cloud. Vous croyez quoi, en accrochant ses horreurs partout ? Qu'il risque d'oublier pour qui il travaille ?

-Écoutez...

-Vos excuses ne m’intéressent pas. Mais je consentirais peut-être à laisser le logo à certaines conditions.

-Qui sont ?

-Je veux de nouveaux cadres. Avec des paysages. Et j'accepterais de laisser un de vos cadres immondes ici. Un seul.

-Le règlement stipule...

-C'est ça ou rien.

Tseng soupira.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Après une autre semaine de débat, Cloud avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait tenu parole et avait accroché un seul cadre immense avec le logo de la compagnie dans les toilettes. Sephiroth avait souri en comprenant le message sous-jacent.

-Un jour, ils vont t'exécuter, dit-il en le voyant accrocher le cadre. Si ce n'est pas à cause de moi, ça sera à cause de ton comportement.

-Je les attends, avait dit Cloud avec conviction.

Ça avait fait sourire le plus vieux.

-Et pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour la décoration ?

Cloud le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon. Il le fit asseoir dans le canapé.

-Regarde.

Sephiroth avait lever les yeux au mur en regardant l'immense cadre que Cloud s'était fait livrer. Il représentait une immense étendue d'herbe et de fleurs qu'on pouvait voir se courber à cause du vent qu'il y avait probablement eu le jour où la photo avait été prise. En soi, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais pendant une seconde, Sephiroth avait l'impression d'entendre le vent et d'en sentir la brise sur son visage. Il se leva du canapé et regarda la pièce. Chaque cadre représentait un endroit différent, en pleine nature et l'espace d'un instant, il n'était plus dans son appartement. Il était dehors, loin de tout.

Quand il regarda Cloud, le petit blond le regardait avec un air incertain.

-Alors ?

Le Général passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Merci.

Cloud sourit et posa sa tête contre son torse en admirant les paysages photographiés.

* * *

Petit à petit, il laissa toutes les décisions à Cloud. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, de ne rien contrôler, c'était déroutant. Mais il laissait faire. Le plus jeune avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, et il rendait sa vie un peu moins morne chaque jour. Alors il laissait Cloud se charger de tout. Et quand le blond lui demandait si ça ne le dérangeait pas, Sephiroth lui disait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il avait réussi à rendre son appartement chaleureux en l'espace de quelques semaines alors que son propriétaire en avait été incapable pendant une décennie. Il s'en remettait à lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Un jour arriva le fameux bal annuel de la compagnie. Et comme l'avait prédit Sephiroth ça avait été une torture. L'exposé sur chacune des entreprises avait été ennuyeux à mourir si bien que Cloud s'était endormis en plein exposé, sous le sourire de son époux qui n'avait fait aucun geste pour le réveiller, malgré les regards noirs de Scarlett. Et quand vint le jour du bal, ils y allèrent et y restèrent quelques heures. Et ce fut les heures les plus longues que Cloud avait vécu. Perché sur des talons, coincé dans une robe à froufrou et couvert de maquillage, il passa la soirée à éviter les mains baladeuses des vieux hommes d'affaires, les regards noirs des épouses et essaya de rester scotché à son mari pendant toute la soirée. Il fut d'abord question d'une présentation de l'historique de la Compagnie puis on rappela chacune des entreprises avec lesquelles la ShinRa avait des contrats. Ça dura une heure et demie puis ils allèrent danser, et le calvaire des mains baladeuses commença. Cloud aurait pensé que le voir danser avec l'ancien général aurait découragé la plupart, mais certains furent bien plus téméraires et allèrent jusqu'à déclarer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de lui puisqu'il ne fallait qu'un seul mot pour qu'il soit immobilisé. Le visage de Sephiroth ne laissa passer aucune émotion, mais Cloud, contre son torse, le sentit se tendre. Ensuite, ils furent invités à la table du Président qui ne se priva pas pour faire des réflexions désagréables et des commentaires gras à l'attention de Cloud, en disant par exemple qu'il comprenait pourquoi Sephiroth ne voulait pas se séparer de son épouse quand il voyait à quel point elle était bien proportionnée et faite pour se faire plaisir. Cloud pâlissait en se sentant comparé à un jouet sexuel et seule la main de Sephiroth sur son épaule le dissuada de vomir. Et lorsque enfin, ils rentrèrent, Cloud s'effondra et retira ses talons dès que la porte fut fermée.

-Ça va ?

-Comment est-ce qu'une femme peut porter ses horreurs toute une journée ?

Sephiroth lui fit un signe discret vers les caméras. Cloud retint un soupir.

-Je vais dans la salle de bain. Est-ce que tu peux m'apporter ma chemise de nuit ?

Le plus âgé accepta et Cloud disparut dans la salle de bain. Il le rejoint pour lui donner ses vêtements et l'attendit dans la chambre. Cloud s'installa à côté de lui.

-Alors ?

-Tu avais raison, c'est une torture.

Sephiroth rigola.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Hum.

Cloud grimaça.

-Mes pieds me tuent… Ils sont couverts de cloques. Ça va être sympa, de marcher, demain.

-Je t'amènerais le petit déjeuné au lit, si tu veux.

-Et tu t'occuperas de la maison à ma place, aussi ?

-Je peux bien prendre un jour de repos sur mes rapports. Ce n'est pas comme si ça comptait.

-Ah oui ?

-Ils doivent penser que je ne les lis pas, mais ils m'envoient deux à trois fois les mêmes rapports.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'occuper, j'imagine.

Il soupira et Cloud grimaça en regardant ses pieds.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? Proposa le plus vieux. Ça te soulagera peut-être.

-Tu sais faire des massages ?

-Non. Je sais appuyer sur les points vitaux de l'ennemi pour le tuer plus vite. Mais ça ne doit pas être compliqué…

Cloud le laissa faire. Et c'était une très mauvaise idée. Parce que, comme dans n'importe quel domaine, Sephiroth apprit rapidement. La douleur de ses pieds s’effaça doucement, et à la place, le plaisir monta. Les sensations que lui donnait le plus vieux en appuyant là où il fallait, lui envoyèrent des vagues de bien-être dans tout le corps et rapidement, une érection monta. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, bien sûr, mais la première fois lorsqu'il était avec lui.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de la chambre avant que la personne derrière les caméras ne réalise que quelque chose se levait sous sa chemise de nuit à un endroit où il devrait n'y rien à voir.

-A-Arrêtes…

-Excuse-moi, je te fais mal ?

-Non… Tu…

Cloud s'écarta, éloignant les mains de son mari de ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal.

-C'est pas ça.

Cloud sentait ses joues chauffées et souffla.

-J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, d'accord ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Ça va.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air. Tu es tout rouge.

Il posa sa main sur son front mais Cloud s'écarta. Il se leva du lit et courut dans la salle de bain. Sephiroth ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que Cloud lui disait qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, et là, il le fuyait sans raison ? Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait dit sur la façon de tuer quelqu'un en touchant ses points vitaux ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il laissait échapper ce genre de commentaire pourtant. Ça ne semblait jamais le choquer, parfois même, ça l'amusait. Et là, il s'enfuyait ? Il se leva du lit à son tour et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain pour en savoir plus.

-Cloud ? Tout va bien ?

-Mm…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mmoui… Tu peux… Tu peux t'en ah~ler, s'il te plaît ?

Sephiroth ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se… Oh…

Devant lui, Cloud était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la chemise de nuit remontée. Son érection dans la main.

-Je… Je vais te laisser, je crois.

-Seph…

Sans attendre, Sephiroth referma la porte, le souffle court. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais en même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Ça devait bien arrivé un jour. Cloud était un jeune homme de seize ans, en pleines possessions de ses moyens. C'était même étonnant que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant. Le Général ferma les yeux mais tout de suite, il revit Cloud, presque nu, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant la chaleur de son corps augmenté. Son instinct lui disait de retourner dans la salle de bain mais il se força à retourner dans la chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de sensation. Son pantalon se serra et il comprit que son corps avait une réaction à la vue de Cloud. Il était en train d'avoir une érection. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

-Sephiroth…

Cloud était revenu dans la chambre, les lèvres rouges probablement de se les avoir trop mordu, les joues encore roses. Un coup d’œil rapide vers le bas lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas soulagé son désir.

-Cloud…

Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude. Cloud lâcha un petit gémissement et Sephiroth perdit les pédales. Il se redressa dans le lit et attrapa Cloud alors qu'il le rejoignait presque immédiatement. Il le serra contre lui, respirant son odeur pour en imprégner son nez et Cloud passa ses bras fins autour de sa nuque.

-Sephiroth…

Dans un élan de rationalité, il essaya de se calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Cloud, tu ferais mieux de dormir sur le canapé, ce soir. Je ne suis pas maître de ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Sephiroth…

-S'il te plaît, vas-t’en.

Mais Cloud ne s'en alla pas. Il s'allongea contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement puis la chaleur augmenta dans la pièce et bientôt, ils se dévorèrent la bouche.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, murmura le plus vieux.

-Tu ne me feras pas mal. Pas comme ça…

Pour appuyer ses dires, Cloud ouvrit son pantalon. Il sortit son érection et commença à le masturber.

-Tiens-moi…

Sephiroth le tint contre lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et Cloud, de sa main libre attrapa son propre désir. Il les masturba comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que le plaisir ne les achève. Cloud s'écroula contre lui et Sephiroth le retint. Ils soufflèrent de concert.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le département scientifique voulait m'ouvrir au sexe.

Cloud rigola.

-C'est de me voir comme ça qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ?

-Je crois bien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

-Tu n'as jamais… Enfin… Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé ?

-Non. Je voyais des Soldats et des monstres toute la journée. Comment ça aurait pu ?

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Vingt-six ans. Pourquoi ?

-Pas une seule fois en vingt-six ans ?

-Non.

Cloud soupira et s'écarta.

-Bon dieu, j'aimais déjà pas les scientifiques, mais là…

Sephiroth rigola. Cloud lui tendit la main.

-Viens, on doit aller se nettoyer.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, ce furent des bruits étouffés qui réveillèrent Cloud. Après sa séance de travaux manuels avec le plus vieux, ils avaient changé leurs vêtements de nuit et s'étaient rallongé l'un contre l'autre. Encore une fois ils avaient beaucoup discuté, en se tenant la main affectueusement avant de s'endormir de fatigue. Mais là, Sephiroth n'était plus contre lui. Il n'était même plus dans le lit.

Il leva la tête et essaya d'identifier les bruits. Il y en avait deux distincts. Un éloigné, comme des cris étouffés et l'un plus proche, comme des gémissements. Un peu plus réveillé, Cloud se redressa.

-Sephiroth ?

-Hum… Ng… Cloud…

Le blond se tourna vers la source du bruit. Dans un coin de la chambre, le Général était assis par terre, la tête entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu dois partir…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai… J'ai pas pris de sédatif… J'ai oublié…

Cloud écarquilla les yeux. Depuis qu'il était là, il avait toujours pensé que le fait qu'il ne prenne pas ses sédatifs soit la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, mais en le voyant comme ça, il avait un doute. Les bruits éloignés se firent plus fort.

-C'est quoi ?

-L'armée… Ils sont venus pour me neutraliser.

-Hein ?

-Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose… Que j'arrête de les prendre… Je pensais que ça m'endormait… Mais c'est en train de se réveiller… PARS !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot en se redressant et Cloud s'était éloigné dans le lit, effrayé. Sephiroth le prit par les épaules.

-Tu dois t'en aller, tu m'entends ! Ils te tueront avec moi ! Mais moi, je ne peux pas mourir ! Tu dois partir ! Avant que ça se réveille !

-Que quoi se réveille ?! Je ne comprends pas !

Sephiroth grimaça et s'écarta en grognant. Il s'effondra par terre et frappa le sol de ses points. Ça faisait trembler tout l'appartement. Doucement, Cloud vint à son chevet et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Il parla d'une voix calme, comme s'il n'était pas absolument terrifié par ce qu'il se passait devant lui, malgré le fait que c'était définitivement le cas.

-Tu ne peux pas juste les reprendre ?

-J'peux pas… Elle… Elle les a jeté…

-Qui, elle ?

-Ma mère… Cloud elle est là… Elle est en train de revenir…

-De quoi tu parles ?

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. L'armée était entrée dans l'appartement. Dans un grognement presque animal, Sephiroth se redressa et se dirigea vers le salon. Cloud le suivit mais resta figé d'effrois. Sephiroth n'avait sur lui en tout et pour tout un pantalon de pyjama. Les soldats étaient armés jusqu'aux dents mais ça ne les empêcha pas de se faire exterminer. Le Général se saisit d'une de leurs armes, alors qu'on lui tirait dessus avec, et l'arracha des mains de celui qui la tenait avant de le frapper au visage avec. Un seul coup et la nuque avait craqué. D'un revers du poignet il en tua deux de plus qui tombèrent au sol avec un craquement sinistre. Quand quelqu'un commença à lui tirer dessus, Sephiroth lâcha son arme, les trous dans la peau presque finit de se régénérer, et il se jeta sur l'homme qui tirait avant de lui écraser le crâne à mains nues. Cloud, effrayé, le regarda massacrer ainsi tous les hommes qui étaient entré. Et lorsqu'il n'en resta pas un seul, l'argenté se tourna vers Cloud, qui frissonna. Il était couvert de sang et avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

-Je te connais, toi…

-… Sephiroth ?

-Mon fils t'aime bien, répondit-il. Mais il ne doit pas avoir de distraction.

Cloud le regarda s'avancer sur lui et ne put que hurler de peur.

Avant que Sephiroth ne s'effondre au sol, inconscient. Derrière lui, se tenait un homme cagoulé, une arme en l'air.

-Désolé, mon pote.

-Vous… Vous l'avez tué ?

-Nan, je lui ai juste filé une dose de chocobos en sédatif. Tu m'aides à le transporter ? On doit se casser avant qu'une autre escouade arrive.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-J'te l'dirais plus tard. Aides-moi.

Cloud se releva et l'aida à porter Sephiroth. Ils prirent les escaliers et l'inconnu porta l'endormi sur son dos, comme si de rien était. Ils descendirent les marches quatre par quatre et quand ils atterrirent au hangar, l'inconnu plaça Sephiroth, toujours endormis dans une camionnette. Il dit à Cloud de monter avec lui et referma la porte du véhicule. Il démarra.

-Chérie, tu lui as pris des fringues ?

-Oui, répondit une voix de fille.

Une femme châtaine passa la tête dans le petit hublot qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière du véhicule.

-Il y a un sac quelque part. Je sais qu'on y voit pas grand-chose, mais il n'est pas loin. Il y en a pour toi et pour lui.

Malgré le fait qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment froid, dans la boite en métal qu'était la camionnette, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une nuisette légère, Cloud ne chercha pas le sac. Il préféra des réponses.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu ne leur as pas expliqué ? Demanda la femme.

-J'ai pas eu le temps. Seph faisait un massacre, je l'ai juste endormis et on s'est tiré.

-Je m'appelle Aerith, dit la femme en lui souriant.

-Aerith, réfléchit Cloud. C'est pas vous, la petite amie de Zack ?

-Si, répondit l'homme. Et je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu, Spiky.

Cloud percuta.

-Zack ?!

-En personne. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, on doit dégager de Midgar avant que Seph se réveille si on veut éviter l'apocalypse. Chérie, tu as envoyé un message à Kunsel et Luxière, qu'ils se mettent au point de contrôle ?

-Je l'ai fait.

-Bon. Si tout va bien, on est dehors Midgar d'ici deux heures. Spiky, ne fais aucun bruit, ok ? Personne ne doit savoir qu'on vous promène, d'accord ?


	8. Chapter 8

Rapidement, après s'être habillé et avoir habillé Sephiroth, Cloud s'endormit. Il ne supportait pas les voyages en camionnette. Il ne supportait pas les voyages tout cours en fait. Il ignora combien de temps il avait dormi, mais ce fut une douce caresse sur son bras qui le réveilla. Il cligna des yeux et vit Aerith.

-On est arrivé.

Il se redressa et bailla.

-On est où ?

-À Junon. Zack connaît quelqu'un qui peut nous faire prendre le ferry.

Cloud hocha la tête et sortit du camion.

-Hey, Spiky, t'es debout ?

Zack arriva vers lui, trois cafés en main. Il en donna un à Aerith et un à Cloud.

-Où-est-ce qu'on va ?

-Au seul endroit où on ira pas nous chercher.

-Hum ?

-Nibelheim.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on retourne là-bas ?

Zack se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Écoutes, c'est une longue histoire. Je préfère attendre que Seph soit réveillé pour ne pas avoir à la redire, okay ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, tu m'aides à le transporter ? On doit le mettre dans la soute à bagages. Tu resteras avec lui, d'accord ?

Il lui tendit son arme anesthésiante.

-S'il se réveille. Je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais, okay ?

-Il devrait se réveillait quand ?

-Avec la dose que je lui ai filée, il en a pour au moins encore six heures. J'espère juste qu'il sera plus calme quand il sera réveillé.

Ils le mirent dans la soute à bagages, à l'abri des regards. Cloud passa le voyage à côté de lui, en se retenant de vomir. Et quand enfin ils amarrèrent, Zack vint les chercher. À Costa del Sol, ils trouvèrent un hôtel pas trop cher et s'y installèrent pour la nuit. Aerith distrait le gérant de l’hôtel avec brio alors que les deux garçons transportaient le général inconscient dans la chambre. Clou ne quitta pas son chevet et dans la soirée, Sephiroth reprit connaissance.

-Cloud… Murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Je t'ai attaqué… Je dois reprendre mes calmants… L'armée en a laissé d'autres?

-Tu n'as plus besoin de calmants, mon pote.

Sephiroth se redressa et reconnut son ami.

-Zack ?

-En personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis en train de te sauver la vie.

-Tu m'as abandonné…

-Hein ?

-Tu es partis et tu n'es jamais revenu !

-Attends, c'est pas ce qui s'est passé du tout !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ? Depuis le début de mon enfermement, tu n'es jamais venu me voir !

-J'étais en mission. Ils m'en ont collé à la pelle, j'avais même pas le temps de rentrer chez moi !

-C'est ça.

Zack soupira.

-Seph, j'ai déserté.

Sephiroth ne dit rien et Zack s'assit à côté de lui.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, aujourd'hui. Quand on est revenu de Nibelheim, on m'a assigné plusieurs missions. J'avais même pas le temps de rentrer à Midgar. Ça a duré un mois avant que je fasse un malaise, à cause du surmenage. J'étais avec Luxière et s'est grâce à lui que je m'en suis sortis. J'ai été rapatrié à Midgar et pendant que j'étais hospitalisé, j'ai fini par apprendre qu'on te gardait sous calmants. C'est Tseng qui m'en a parlé. Quand j'ai été dire ce que je pensais au patron, on m'a bien fait comprendre que t'étais encore leur propriété et que c'était comme ça, et que je n'avais rien à dire. Et puis… Un jour j'ai eu mon examen de santé annuel et j'ai compris. J'ai fait un peu de charme à l'infirmière et je lui ai pris un ordinateur. J'ai vu ton état de santé, les notes qu'ils avaient prise sur ton état mental. Et la dose d'anesthésiant qu'il te donnait. Tu n'as pas remarqué que la dose avait augmenté, depuis quelques semaines ?

-Non…

-Si, dit Cloud.

Il regarda le plus vieux.

-Il y a quelque temps, souviens-toi. Ils t'ont donné une autre boîte de seringue en disant qu'ils l'avaient amélioré.

-Ils n'ont pas forcément augmenté les doses…

-Si, c'est logique. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'ont autorisé à sortir, pour le bal annuel ? Ils ne voulaient même pas que tu vois les livreurs. Et depuis, j'ai remarqué… Tu es moins présent, des fois.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Pourquoi tu m'aurais tout laissé faire, chez nous, sinon ?

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, stupéfait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était davantage dans le brouillard, ces derniers temps.

-Genre, tout ? Demanda Zack.

-J'ai même balancé les cadres de la compagnie.

-Wow.

-Et il a rien dit ?

-Attends, sérieux ? Un jour, j'ai eu le malheur d'oublier ma ceinture Shinra, et il m'a collé au nettoyage pendant un mois.

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec ton uniforme complet, grogna Sephiroth.

Zack soupira et changea de sujet.

-Tu te souviens de quoi, à Nibelheim ?

-Pas grand-chose. Le manoir. Le réacteur en flamme. C'est à peu près tout.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il y avait dans le réacteur ?

-… Non.

Zack souffla.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand on est rentré dans le village ? Que ta mère s'appelait Jenova et que tu ne l'avais jamais connu.

-Je sais que c'est faux, maintenant. Les rapports dans le manoir…

-Les rapports disent vrai. C'est faux. Mais dans le réacteur, on l'a vu. On pensait qu'elle était morte, mais ils la gardaient enfermée là-bas. Et quand tu y es entré, tu t'es plaint d'entendre des voix dans ta tête et… Seph, le fait que tu aies ses cellules, ça te rend vulnérable à côté d'elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Au réacteur, elle a essayé de prendre possession de toi. Je te jure que c'était flippant. Un moment tu hurlais qu'on te laisse tranquille et la seconde d'après, tu parlais calmement de la provoquer la fin du monde. C'est pour ça que tu as détruit le réacteur. C'était pour l’empêcher de revenir. Ensuite, ils t'ont collé aux arrêts et je suis parti à l'autre bout du monde. Cissnei m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne reviendrais pas de sitôt. Ils m'ont écarté parce que je voulais te sortir de là. Quand j'étais à l’hôpital j'ai demandé à te voir, mais on m'a dit que tout le monde avait interdiction de t'approcher, parce que tu étais devenu cinglé.

-Pourquoi ils ont augmenté ma dose de calmants?

-Parce que Jenova n'est pas détruite. C'est ce que je pensais, mais non. Ils l'ont sorti des décombres du réacteur, du moins ce qui en restait, et ils l'ont ramené à la Tour Shinra. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont augmenté ta dose de sédatif. Ils devaient savoir que... _Cette chose_ … Influerait sur toi.

-À la seconde où je les ai oubliés, elle est revenue.

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'a récupéré et qu'on a dû t'éloigner de Midgar. Tant qu'elle est là-bas, tu ne dois pas t'en approcher. C'est trop dangereux.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-À Nibelheim.

-Pourquoi là-bas ? C'est bien le dernier endroit où on devrait aller.

-Justement. Il n'y a plus rien, là-bas. Et qui, à par une bande d'abrutis, irait se cacher là-bas ? On va vous installer et moi j'y retournerais et je détruirais cette saloperie.

Sephiroth le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Zack, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul.

-Je ne serais pas tout seul, sourit le brun. J'ai des amis qui m'aideront. J'ai pas mal voyagé ses derniers temps et j'ai rencontré plein de gens qui sont prêts à m'aider. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas t'en approcher, okay ? Et une fois qu'on en sera débarrassé, ce sera au tour de la Compagnie.

Sephiroth grogna.

-Pour ça, ne compte pas m'écarter.

Zack rigola.

-Bien sûr, je n'imagine pas faire ça sans toi !


	9. Chapter 9

Un peu plus tard, ils descendirent dîner. Pendant le repas, Zack fit la conversation à lui tout seul quasiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande comment Cloud et Sephiroth s'étaient rencontrés.

-La Shinra l'a engagé pour être mon épouse.

Zack recracha son verre d'eau et Aerith manqua de s'étouffer.

-Pardon ?!

-Quoi ?

-Mais Cloud… Tu étais d'accord ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, en fait. J'avais une semaine de congés et j'en ai profité pour remplacer une amie à moi dans ce café stupide.

-Quel café ?

-Celui du secteur quatre, là où les serveuses sont habillées comme des soubrettes.

-Ah oui, j'aime bien ce café…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Aerith avant de lui prendre la main.

-Mais ça c'était avant, hein ? Parce que maintenant, je suis avec toi. Et c'est génial ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, aujourd'hui ?

La brune retira sa main et but une gorgée d'eau comme si de rien était.

-Et je vais encore dormir sur le canapé, ce soir, soupira Zack.

-Je peux continuer ?

-Oui, excuses moi.

-Je bossais là-bas, habillé en fille, parce qu'il n'y a que des filles, soi-disant que ça attire la clientèle… Bref. Un mec est venue me voir. Un type habillé dans un uniforme que je n'avais jamais vu, avec une grosse barbe et il n'arrêtait pas de rigoler... Il nous a fait un discours comme quoi il allait changer nos vies, qu'on lui en serait bientôt reconnaissante à jamais, ect. Il nous a dit qu'il allait offrir à l'une d'entre nous le poste de notre vie. Il a commencé à nous regarder et je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est moi qu'il a choisi. Il m'a pris par le poignet et m'a dit que désormais, je travaillerais pour lui.

-Sans lui demander son consentement, glissa Sephiroth.

-Oui, continua Cloud. En plus. Et je me suis retrouvé devant sa porte sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

-Pourquoi ils voulaient te trouver quelqu'un, au juste ? Demanda Zack.

-Parce qu'ils ont jugé que de m'ouvrir aux relations sexuelles m'aiderait à reprendre mes fonctions.

-Quoi ?

-En fait, dit Cloud. Ils pensaient que s'il couchait avec quelqu'un, ça le… Détendrait… Et qu'il serait plus enclin à faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Et je serais redevenu le parfait pantin.

-Et ils ont rien trouvé de mieux qu'un gosse de seize ans ?

-C'est immonde, commenta Aerith.

Sephiroth leva son verre dans sa direction en signe d’acquiescement.

-Rassure-moi, Seph, tu ne l'as jamais touché ? Demanda Zack.

Il s'attendait, ou plutôt il espérait que Sephiroth démente avec véhémence. Quand il qu'il détournait les yeux, Zack comprit et pâlit.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Zack, j'étais consentant.

-Cloud, tu n'as que seize ans. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais du consentement ? Vous avez dix ans d'écart, bon sang. Et outre la différence d'âge, Sephiroth est quand même bien plus grand que toi. Et s'il est proportionnellement… Monté…

-Il l'est.

Zack pâlit davantage.

-Mais…

-On a rien fait de ce genre, coupa Cloud, le rouge aux joues. On s'est juste embrassé. Et… Filé un coup de main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Zack regarda l'argenté.

-C'est vrai ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Une espèce de pédophile ? Je ne viole pas d'enfant, merci.

Zack soupira.

-Excuses-moi. Mais Cloud est mon pote et d'apprendre qu'il se retrouve marié de force à seize ans, je m'inquiète.

-Comment vous vous connaissez? Demanda Sephiroth en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Cloud pâlit mais Zack expliqua.

-On s'est rencontrés à Modeoheim, pendant une mission.

-Zack…

-Et on s'est revu à Nibelheim, pendant la mission au réacteur.

Sephiroth reposa sa fourchette calmement, et regarda le blond. Cloud retint un tremblement. L'ancien général avait un regard tellement froid.

-Tu étais à Nibelheim ?

-Sephiroth…

-Très bien. Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire ça. Et il y a autre chose que tu me caches ?

Zack fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit, Cloud ?

Le blond baissa les yeux.

-Au début je voulais attendre. Puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement, vu ce qui s'était passé.

Sephiroth ne dit rien et se leva.

-Sephiroth…

-Je n'ai plus faim. Je vais dormir. Bonne soirée.

Cloud se leva à sa suite. Il l'arrêta avant de monter dans les escaliers.

-Attends...

-Ce soir, tu ferais mieux de dormir avec Zack et Aerith, dit l'argenté. Ça vaudrait mieux.

-Sephiroth...

-Non, Cloud.

Sephiroth monta et Cloud resta interdit, en bas des escaliers. Zack vint le voir.

-Hey, mon pote, ça va ?

-Ou-ouais… Je… Je crois qu'il est... Je crois qu'il m'en veut.

-Hey, ça va aller...

-C'est jamais arrivé...

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

-Non… Non je vais le faire…

Cloud déglutit.

-Est-ce que… S'il ne veut pas, est-ce que je pourrais dormir dans votre chambre ?

Zacl lui fit un sourire chaleureux et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-Bien sûr, Spiky.

-Merci.

Cloud prit les escaliers. Zack revint à la table.

-Tu penses que ça va aller ? Demanda Aerith.

-Je l'espère. Je sais que Sephiroth peut se montrer buter quand il veut... Mais s'il pouvait écouter Cloud...

-Il n'écoute personne, d'habitude ?

-C'est pas son genre. C'est plutôt lui qui se fait écouter...

Il prit un verre d'eau et Aerith soupira.

-La Planète a l'air de dire qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance.

Zack souffla.

-Chérie, tu sais que je t'aime, mais Sephiroth est mon pote, et je sais qu'il a l'air un peu bizarre, mais c'est un type bien, et...

-Non, c'est pas... Je veux dire, la Planète dit que tant que Jenova est dans la nature, il représente un danger. Si jamais il s'approche d'elle, elle va reprendre le dessus et provoquer la fin du monde. C'est pour ça que la Planète dit qu'on ne doit pas lui faire confiance.

-Super. Et tu es obligé de l'écouter ?

-Cette femme qui me ressemblait, dans l'église, et qui m'a dit où étaient les vrais rapports dans le manoir, elle dit aussi qu'il est une menace.

Zack grogna.

-Super.

Compatissante, elle lui prit la main qu'elle caressa doucement.

-Hey, même si je crois la Planète, j'ai confiance en toi et ton jugement.

Zack lui fit un petit sourire avant d'embrasser leurs mains jointes.

-Merci, chérie.

Et même s'il ne dit rien, il espérait que son jugement ne l'induisait pas en erreur.

* * *

Cloud monta et alla frapper à la chambre.

-Dégagez.

Mais Cloud entra quand même.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer.

-Je m'en moque.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Si c'est pour encore sortir un mensonge…

-Non, c'est pas… Est-ce que je peux m'expliquer, au moins ?

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sephiroth continua de faire ce qu'il faisait, signe qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Mais Cloud ne se laissa pas abattre.

-J'ai rien dit pour Nibelheim parce que je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Sephiroth eut un rire sans joie.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que je te faisais peur ?

Cloud s'avança vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas ça. On m'a assigné à cette mission parce que je viens de là-bas et pendant ce qui s'est passé, tu pourras demander à Zack, j'ai pas vu grand-chose. J'ai gardé l'entrée du souterrain pendant que tu lisais et l'entrée du réacteur quand vous êtes entrée. Ensuite je me suis fait attaquer par des monstres et je me suis fait assommer. J'ai rien vu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que tu avais déjà assez peur de toi comme ça. Je me suis dit que si je t'en parlais, je ne ferais que te mettre mal à l'aise.

Sephiroth soupira et s'assit sur le lit en silence. Cloud continua :

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, et quand je suis arrivé et quand tu m'as dit... Quand je t'ai vu aussi diminué et amorphe, aussi... _Éteint_... Je voulais attendre pour t'en parler. Et puis ça n'a jamais été le bon moment et...

Cloud baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit que ce n'était plus important.

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre chose que tu me caches ?

Cloud soupira s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je veux bien t'en parler, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas te mettre en colère.

-Je ne te promets rien.

Cloud soupira.

-D'abord, je veux que tu saches que ça a changé entre-temps. Je veux dire, je t'aime toujours beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas comme avant, d'accord ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

Cloud souffla et ferma les yeux.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais dans ton fan-club.

-Hein ?

-Je faisais partie de l'Élite d'Argent. Et j'ai essayé de rentrer dans l'armée pour te ressembler, parce que tu étais mon héros.

-Tu es un de mes fans ?

-Je l'étais. Quand on m'a envoyé à toi, au début, je n'osais pas te regarder, j'étais beaucoup trop impressionné. Et quand je t'ai vu t'injecter un sédatif, et me parler autant à cœur ouvert, je me suis dit que j'étais stupide d'être aussi raide dingue de toi alors qu'au fond, je ne te connaissais pas. Et j'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour oublier ce que je ressentais.

-Alors en réalité, tu ne m'aimes même pas ?

-Si ! Si, bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui, je t'aime pour qui tu es. Mais avant, j'étais très fan de toi et…

-C'est ça ton secret ?

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tes fans, alors…

Sephiroth soupira et rigola.

-C'est ça ton grand secret ? Je m'attendais à autre chose…

-En dehors de ça et de Nibelheim, il n'y a rien, je te promets. Enfin… Je t'ai peut-être espionné dans la baignoire la fois où tu t'es endormis dedans. Peut-être.

-Tu m'as espionné ?

-Tu étais tout nu, alors…

Sephiroth rigola. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait le cœur plus léger. Il s'allongea et Cloud se cala contre lui. Il fut rassuré quand il sentit les bras de son époux autour de lui.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Murmura le blond après un moment.

-Je suis un peu en colère, avoua Sephiroth. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu me caches des choses.

-C'est tout. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Enfin… Zack m'a emmené boire un coup, une fois. Et comme je ne supporte pas l'alcool, j'ai été vite sou.

-Et ?

-Et… J'arrêtais pas de lui parler de toi… Et je t'ai peut-être appelé Sexyroth, une fois ou deux.

Sephiroth rigola tellement qu'il se redressa. Cloud avait le rouge aux joues.

-J'étais sou, d'accord ?

Quand l'argenté se calma, il le regarda et Cloud ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder intensément.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

L'argenté hocha doucement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment et ils s'allongèrent.

-Je suis désolé, dit Cloud. Je ne comptais pas te faire spécialement des cachotteries.

-Je veux pouvoir avoir confiance en toi.

Cloud se redressa.

-Tu peux me faire confiance !

-Parce que si tu m'as menti sur ça, tu as pu me mentir sur autre chose.

-Non ! J'ai jamais voulu t'en parler, parce que je sais ce que tu en aurais pensé, ensuite !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu aurais cru que j'avais peur de toi. Et je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Au début, tu m'impressionnais... Mais quand j'ai vu comment ils te traitaient... Comment tu restais immobile à faire ce qu'on te disait en attendant la mort, pour peu que ce ne soit pas toi qui te la donnes... Sephiroth, tu as toujours été mon idole. Au delà du fan-club, c'est ton poster chez ma mère qui m'a donné la motivation de traverser le monde pour m'engager. C'est ton image qui m'a donné le courage de tenir dans l'espèce de trou infernal qu'était Nibelheim. C'est tes discours qui m'ont donné la force de me relever à chaque fois que je finissais à terre, quand je me suis engagé. Et de voir la personne que j'admirais le plus, réduit à s'injecter une putain d'aiguille parce que des gros types en costard avaient peur, ça m'a outré. C'est pour ça que j'ai autant repoussé le moment où je t'en parlerais. Parce que je voulais t'aider. Te retourner la faveur pour avoir été le héros qui m'a motivé toute ma vie. Et si je t'avais donné une raison de me craindre, jamais tu n'aurais accepté que je t'aide.

Sephiroth ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer intensément.

-Tu me crois ?

-Tu le pensais quand tu disais que tu n'avais pas peur de moi ?

-Oui.

-J'ai tellement peur que tu sois juste employé par la Shinra pour...

-Jamais de la vie, contra Cloud. Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Jamais. C'est hors de question.

Sephiroth soupira et le prit contre lui.

-Cloud tu es... Si ce n'est pas toi qu'ils m'avaient envoyé, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre... Jamais dans ma vie... Quelqu'un ne s'est intéressé autant à moi que toi. Mon bien-être semblait vraiment te tenir à cœur et...

-C'est le cas. Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu sois heureux, je le pensais.

-Je l'espère, Cloud. Je l'espère vraiment.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils partirent le lendemain à l'aube et ils arrivèrent à Nibelheim deux jours après. Cloud alla voir sa mère alors que les autres s'installèrent au manoir. Elle grimaça quand il lui parla de son mariage, et il lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Après lui avoir promis qu'il reviendrait très bientôt, il rentra et vit son époux entrain de lire des documents.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Des papiers. Sur l'expérience qui a conduit à ma naissance. Alors ?

Cloud se gratta la nuque.

-Je lui ai dit que je m'étais retrouvé marié et… Elle veut te rencontrer.

L'argenté releva la tête des documents qu'il lisait.

-Hein ?

-Elle veut te rencontrer. T'inviter à dîner.

Zack ricana de la pièce d'à côté. Il arriva et posa une caisse sur une table.

-J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, c'est dommage. Mais on sera déjà parti.

-Vous partez quand ?

-Demain, à la première heure.

Cloud retira son manteau.

-On dort où ?

-Il y a plein de chambre, expliqua Zack. Choisissez la vôtre, on a déjà la nôtre. En attendant, on va manger un morceau parce que je crève de faim.

-Cloud, tu peux aller aider Aerith, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Sephiroth.

Le blond hocha la tête, un peu surpris et disparut dans la cuisine.

-Zack, tu sais si cette ville a une pharmacie, ou quel que chose s'en rapprochant ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-La dose d'anesthésiant que tu m'as donnée est en train de s'estomper. Je sens que je reprends tous mes sens.

-Et alors ? C'est cool, non ?

-Non. Il m'en faut d'autres.

-Tu veux rester sous sédatifs ?

-Tant que la menace ne sera pas écartée, ça sera mieux. J'ignore pourquoi, mais être à moitié conscient m'a empêché d'être possédé jusqu'à présent, alors tant que Jenova n'est pas totalement anéanti, je ne prendrais aucun risque.

-Seph… Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

-L'autre soir, quand j'ai su que Cloud m'avait menti, j'ai senti une bouffé de colère et de haine m'envahir. Je ne veux pas le blesser parce que je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler. Je préfère encore végéter comme un légume.

Zack soupira.

-Je vais voir s'il y en a une. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'en enverrais.

-Merci.

Sephiroth s'apprêta à partir quand Zack le retint par la manche. Il soupira et lui tendit une boite en métal.

-C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Pourquoi tu en as d'autres ?

-Au cas où il y aurait un pépin. J'étais pas sûr qu'on réussisse à se tirer dans les temps, alors j'ai pris de quoi t'assommer pour un moment.

Ils déjeunèrent et Zack alla dormir, fatigué par la route qu'il avait fait. Aerith alla s'allonger avec lui et les jeunes mariés sortirent dehors, prendre un peu l'air. Ils marchèrent en s'éloignant du village, discutant de tout et de rien. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le paysage, Cloud posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Zack, tout à l'heure et que tu ne voulais pas que j'entende ?

Sephiroth soupira.

-Moi qui pensais être discret…

-Désolé, sourit le blond.

-Je lui ai demandé s'il lui restait des sédatifs.

-Sephiroth…

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire, Cloud. Je suis trop dangereux.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Quoi, ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Le matin où on est parti, la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être lever quand l'armée est entrée. Après c'est le trou noir. Je suis revenu à moi quand Zack m'a tiré dans le dos, et que je t'ai vu terrifié. Je sais que j'ai tué ces soldats, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour te faire aussi peur. Et je ne veux pas le découvrir. Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive.

Cloud soupira.

-Ce n'était pas toi. Cette… Cette chose a pris possession de ton corps. Ce n'était pas toi.

-Quand bien même. Par mesure de sécurité, je préfère être contenu. Au cas où.

Cloud soupira et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Et quand tout sera fini, tu redeviendras comme tu étais ?

Sephiroth soupira.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cloud, ce que je suis capable de faire… C'est proprement monstrueux.

-Je sais, mais...

Le plus vieux soupira.

-Alors tu comprends.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de vie à moi à proprement dit. En quoi ça serait juste ?

Cloud soupira et le serra davantage contre lui en se faisant la promesse silencieuse qu'il ferait tout pour lui offrir la vie qu'il méritait. Ils finirent par faire demi-tour et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Zack et Aerith se levèrent peu de temps après. Utilisant les connaissances du Général sur les laboratoires, ils mirent en place un plan pour s'introduire dans les locaux et prendre les restes extraterrestres. Ils en étaient rendus à la partie où ils choisissaient quels meilleurs moyens de les détruire pour de bon quand le ventre de Zack grogna et ils se mirent à table.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui s'écoula où Zack et Aerith devaient mettre en place leur plan, Cloud et Sephiroth ne sortirent quasiment pas du manoir. C'était d'une part pour ne croiser personne, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire si quelqu'un les dénonçait à la Shinra, et d'une autre part parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes, au cas où ils tomberaient sur des monstres. Alors ils restaient enfermés.

Au bout du huitième jour, Zack appela.

-C'est fait.

Sephiroth soupira, la pression qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ressentir s'était envolé. Ils avaient relâché leur attention. Il avait diminué les doses de sédatifs jusqu'à reprendre pleinement possession de ses moyens. Il lui arrivait de sentir encore des élans de rage, mais il arrivait à les contenir. Deux ou trois fois, cependant, ils s'étaient violemment disputé mais après la tempête, Cloud venait le voir et lui parlait beaucoup dans ses moments là, en lui caressant le bras. Ça arrivait à le calmer.

Ils rendirent visite à la mère de Cloud et Sephiroth le rejoint quand il disait qu'elle était effrayante. Elle était très gentille mais quand elle devait vous reprendre, elle le faisait avec un regard noir qui vous promettait mille et une tortures. Comme là fois où elle avait abordé leur vie sexuelle. Les deux époux s'étaient mis d'accord d'y aller doucement, parce que Cloud était encore trop jeune et de stature trop petite comparée à celle de l'ancien Général qui faisait deux fois sa taille et qui avait la force d'une armée de Bahamut. Ils ne faisaient que majoritairement s'embrasser. Des fois, quelques mains baladeuses se promenaient, mais si l'un ou l'autre était mal à l'aise, ils devaient arrêter. C'est ce que Sephiroth expliquait à sa mère, sous la gêne évidente du blond quand elle lui jeta un de ses fameux regards noirs en lui demanda s'il avait envie de son fils. Peu importe la réponse, il savait qu'il était foutu. Au retour, il fit part de sa déstabilisation à son époux qui lui répondit simplement qu'il l'avait prévenu.

-Elle reste effrayante.

-Je sais. J'ai passé quatorze ans avec elle. Et maintenant, c'est ta belle-mère.

Sephiroth s'était arrêté sous la réalisation. En se mariant avec Cloud, il n'avait pas pensé que sa mère ferait partie de sa famille. L'idée même qu'il sorte un jour de son appartement lui avait semblait tellement impossible, à ce moment-là, qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'un jour, il l'a rencontre.

-C'est vrai.

Cloud le regarda en souriant.

-Tu n'y avais pas pensé, hein ?

-Pas vraiment.

Il lui attrapa la main.

-Imagine ce que ça aurait été si tu avais été là quand je l'avais revu, la première fois.

Sephiroth déglutit.

-Je suis content que tu y sois allé sans moi.

-Moi aussi, dit Cloud, sans réfléchir.

Devant le regard de son époux il rougit et soupira.

-J'ai eu le temps d'enlever mes posters, comme ça.

Sephiroth éclata de rire devant son honnêteté.

-Si tu veux que je t'en signe un...

-La ferme, grogna Cloud, les joues toujours rouges.

* * *

Le temps s'écoula tranquillement. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas rester dans le manoir délabré pour toujours, alors ils cherchaient le meilleur endroit où s'installer. L'idéal, vu que Sephiroth était mondialement connu, aurait été de s'installer dans un endroit où il n'y avait quasiment personne. Ils avaient envisagé Cosmo Canyon, Icicle Inn ou une des nombreuses petites îles disséminées partout dans le monde. En attendant l'aide de Zack, qui viendrait les déménager avec un ''super moyen de transport'' selon ses propres termes, ils visitèrent un peu l'endroit. Ils virent les laboratoires, certainement ceux où le Général avait vu le jour, lurent des rapports à n'en plus finir et au bout d'un certain temps, ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls. Quand ils exploraient la bibliothèque, quelqu'un avait été dans leur chambre et avait examiné la partie du salon où ils s'étaient installé. Cloud n'avait rien remarqué mais le plus vieux certifiait que des documents avaient bougé. Ils finirent par rencontrer le mystérieux visiteur, qui s'était avéré être un ancien Turk, selon lui, du nom de Vincent Valentine.

-Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu es venue nous ramener ? Demanda Sephiroth sur un ton qui le défiait de le faire.

-Vous ramener où ? À la Shnira ?

-J'ignorais que les Turks avaient changé leurs uniformes, commenta Cloud.

-Ce n'est pas le costume réglementaire. Et je ne fais plus parti des Turks.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Sephiroth.

Vincent garda le silence puis leur tourna le dos avant d'examiner les papiers étalés sur la table du salon.

-Pourquoi regardez-vous ça ?

Sephiroth, pas vraiment ravi d'être ignoré, lui arracha les papiers des mains.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Vous comptez recommencer ?

La pleine reprise de ses sens permit au Général de voir que Vincent avait mis la main sur son arme. Il se tenait prêt à réagir en établissant un plan mental. Cloud dût sentir la tension puisqu'il se mit à côté de lui et lui posa la main sur le bras.

-On cherche juste à comprendre ce qui s'est passé ici, dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Demandez à Hojo.

-Plutôt mourir, grogna Sephiroth.

Cloud essaya de le calmer.

-Sephiroth...

Vincent le dévisagea un long moment.

-C'est toi, l'enfant qui est né ici.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai été assigné à la protection de l'équipe de scientifiques qui ont contribué à ta naissance.

-Attends, dit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils. Sephiroth à vingt-six ans. Tu avais quel âge à l'époque ? Cinq ans ?

Le regard de Vincent se voila.

-J'étais plus vieux que ça. Mais mon corps... Disons qu'il n'est plus très... Conventionnel.

Sephiroth soupira.

-Tu es passé dans les mains d'Hojo...

-Il n'y a pas eu que lui. Hojo m'a tiré dessus et ta mère a essayé de me sauver la vie. Mais quand elle est morte, Hojo a repris ses expériences et m'a mis dans un cercueil en me disant d'expier mes péchés.

-Quoi ? Quels pêchés ?

-Peu importe, dit Vincent.

Il regarda Sephiroth.

-J'imagine que tu as des questions ? Je peux peut-être t'éclairer sur certains sujets...

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée où Vincent sortit dehors pour patrouiller, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Malheureusement, deux jours avant que Zack n'arrive, l'un des villageois les virent sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Le lendemain, c'est un raid entier qui tomba sur le manoir. Ils combattirent, mais à un moment, Sephiroth et Cloud furent séparés et il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Le blond avait disparu. Dès qu'il put, l'ancien Général appela Zack qui arriva, entouré de quelques compagnons.

-Seph, j'te présente Cid, il vient de…

-Peu importe.

-Et c'est qui, lui ? Demanda Zack en regardant Vincent.

-Peu importe, répondit Vincent.

-On doit retrouver Cloud, reprit Sephiroth.

-Pourquoi l'ont-ils enlevé ? Demanda Aerith.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Certainement parce qu'ils savent que tu viendras le chercher, dit Vincent.

Tous le regardèrent.

-S'il sait que tu t'es attaché à lui, Hojo a voulu le récupérer pour s'en servir comme appât.

-Tu sais où il est ? Demanda Aerith.

-Probablement dans la Tour, dit Zack. C'est là qu'Hojo a le plus gros de son laboratoire. Okay. Je pense que tu devrais rester là, Seph, et…

-C'est hors de question.

-Sephiroth, tu es trop en colère pour…

-Je viens. Ou tu m’emmènes, ou j'irais à pied. Je leur ferais regretter dans les deux cas.

Zack soupira.

-Puisqu'on a le choix…

Le fameux Cid qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se présenter les fit monter dans un appareil qu'il avait baptisé Hauvent, le ''super moyen de transport'' dont Zack leur avait déjà parlé. Ils s'envolèrent et rejoint Midgar en quelques heures. Durant le trajet, ils mirent un plan en place. Sephiroth attirerait l'attention sur lui en passant dans l'entrée principale, pendant que les autres, divisé en trois groupes, exploreraient la Tour pour retrouver Cloud.

Une fois arrivé, la première partie du plan se passa relativement bien. Sephiroth dans l'entrée, accusa le Président de crime contre l'humanité et on lui envoya l'armée. Même avec le sabre de seconde main que lui avait donné Zack, il en vint à bout sans problème. Il essaya de ne pas en finir trop vite, le temps que les autres retrouvent le petit blond. Quand Zack l’appela pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Cloud, il expédia le reste de son combat et les retrouva dans le Hauvent, garé au-dessus des ruines du secteur 6.

Ça se compliqua quand Sephiroth revit Cloud. Parce que le jeune homme était inconscient, dans une robe blanche. Une robe donnée par le département scientifique. Cloud leur avait servi de cobaye. Consumé par la rage, Sephiroth fit demi-tour et retourna à la Tour Shinra, Zack et Vincent sur ses talons. Le brun essaya de lui expliquer que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais l'argenté n'écoutait plus. Quand il rentra dans le bâtiment, malgré le fait que juste avant, il avait essayé de faire le moins de victime possible, il tua sans cérémonie tous ceux qui se placèrent sur son chemin. Il monta directement à l'étage du département scientifique et lorsqu'il vit son géniteur, il lui demanda :

-Qu'as-tu fait à Cloud ?

-Hum ? Qui ça ? Oh, tu es revenu. Très bien… Et tu n'es pas venu tout seul.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Vincent, qui dégaina rapidement son arme. Mais Sephiroth l'empêcha de lever le bras.

-Il est à moi.

Vincent baissa son arme.

-C'est ton droit.

-Répondez, reprit Zack. Cloud, le jeune homme blond. C'est ici qu'on l'a retrouvé.

-Hum ? Oh lui…

Le scientifique rigola et Sephiroth serra les poings de rage sur son sabre. Zack regarda les autres scientifiques qui devenaient de plus en plus blancs. Apparemment, tout le monde avait compris ce qui allait arriver. Tout le monde sauf le concerné.

-Réponds ! Que lui a tu fait !

-On me l'a amené et lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu t'étais… Accoquiné avec lui, je me suis dit que je devais le renforcer. Après tout, s'il a réussi à t'endurer, pendant l'accouplement, c'est qu'il est extraordinairement fort. Alors j'ai remédié au fait que ce soit un homme, afin qu'il donne naissance à ton héritier. Je lui ai changé son système reproductif et je l'ai inséminé avec des spermatozoïdes congelés que l'on t'avait prélevés quand tes organes sexuels se sont développés. Lorsqu'il sera né, il te remplacera et sera le parfait cobaye. Meilleur que tu ne l'étais car il sera totalement obéissant, et avec lui je pourrais…

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Sephiroth lui saisit la gorge et la serra tellement qu'après un bruit particulièrement horrible, la tête roula sur le côté. Très doucement, Zack lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-Sephiroth… Ça va aller ?

-Il a… Cloud, il l'a…

-Je sais. Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller.

-On n'a pas encore fini.

Zack soupira, espérant qu'ils auraient pu revenir plus tard pour régler le cas du Président. Mais il ne protesta pas.

-Non, on a pas fini.

Après avoir mis le feu au cadavre, petite précaution de Vincent qui voulait s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas avec un tour sordide dont il avait le secret, ils sortirent du département scientifique et montèrent en haut du bâtiment. Cid les appela.

-Zack, 's'êtes où bordel ? Faut qu'on se casse, on a récupéré les autres et le gosse.

-On est encore à la Shinra. On a un dernier truc à faire, avant de revenir.

-Ça peut pas attendre ? Parce que je crois que l'armée nous a repérés.

-Je te rappelle.

Zack raccrocha.

-Je vais les aider, dit Vincent. Seule la mort d'Hojo m'intéressait.

-Okay. Merci, dit le brun.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils en sortirent. Vincent y resta et redescendit dans le hall. Le Président était assis à son bureau et pâlit en les voyant arriver.

-Se-Sephiroth ?!

-Monsieur.

-Attends ! Je t'offrirais ce que tu voudras !

Il dégaina son épée.

-Je vais déjà avoir ce que je veux.

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme blond, habillé en blanc, apparut, un shotgun à la main.

-Rufus, commença Sephiroth, vous ne m'avez encore rien fait, mais si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je vous tuerais avec votre père.

-Oh, rassurez-vous, répondit Rufus. Je ne compte pas me mettre en travers.

Il rangea son arme et alla au bar où il se servit un verre.

-Je suis juste venue profiter du spectacle. Vous avez récupéré votre ami ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Zack. Il va buter votre père et vous rester là, sans bouger ?

-Vous connaissez un autre moyen aussi rapide de prendre sa place ?

Sephiroth décapita le Président dont les gémissements se turent aussitôt.

-Je vous déconseille de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

-Oh, loin de moi cette idée. Je préfère vous avoir de mon côté.

-Je ne serais plus jamais de votre côté.

Rufus soupira et bientôt, tous les Turks apparurent en entrant par la baie vitrée qui menait vers le toit.

-Éloignez-vous, Général, demanda Tseng.

Mais Rufus lui fit signe de baisser son arme.

-Du moment que je ne vous ai pas en face de moi, continua-t-il, ça me va.

Il alla contre un mur et appuya sur un bouton. Le pan de mur s'écarta, révélant une alcôve dans laquelle était rangé un long sabre très familier.

-Masamune…

-Reprenez-la, dit Rufus. Je ne suis pas mon père. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Tseng a prévenu Zack ? Ou a gardé le silence sur le fait qu'on vous avait envoyé un homme par erreur ?

-Les cadres. Vous y avez mis des micros...

-Tseng vous a observé. C'est lui qui vous connaît le mieux. Il m'a dit que vous aviez un comportement étrange. En vous écoutant et en creusant un peu, j'ai découvert ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de ce qu'ils vous ont fait subir quand vous êtes rentré de mission. J'ai découvert des horreurs dont je n'aurais jamais pensé capable un être humain. Mon nom ne sera pas associé à ses monstruosités. Reprenez votre arme. Reprenez votre ami. Partez et refaites votre vie.

-Pourquoi un tel élan de charité ? Demanda Sephiroth suspicieusement.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot. Après tout ce temps partit d'ici, j'imagine que vous n'êtes plus sous sédatifs ? Je préfère ne pas vous avoir en face de moi. Appelez ça l'instinct de conservation. Quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient ramené Jenova ici et ce que ça risquait de vous faire…

-Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez fait ça pour moi ?

-Plutôt pour le reste du monde. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver devant ma porte quand elle vous contrôlera. La vidéosurveillance du réacteur m'a suffi. Je préfère vous avoir en pleine possession de vos moyens, même si vous n'êtes plus dans nos rangs.

Le téléphone de Zack sonna.

-Excusez-moi, mais faut vraiment qu'on y aille, ou notre moyen de transport va être atomisé.

-Vous êtes venue comment ?

-En Hauvent. C'est une sorte de gros hélico.

-Dites leur de le garer sur le toit. Il devrait y avoir assez de place.

Sephiroth reprit son sabre. Et après tout ce temps, ça faisait du bien de l'avoir de nouveau dans la main.

-Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à trouver une histoire sordide à raconter pour expliquer la mort du vieux, soupira le jeune Président.

-Crise cardiaque ? Proposa Sephiroth.

-Crise cardiaque ? Avec la tête en moins ? Ça ne passera jamais, dit Zack.

-Quand on aura payé grassement le légiste, reprit Rufus, ça ira. Cela dit, va falloir trouver une histoire pour justifier votre entrée dans la tour.

-Dites la vérité, proposa Sephiroth. Que votre père était un monstre et qu'on est venu pour l'arrêter.

-Hum.

Rufus finit son verre.

-Faut voir.

Il lui tendit la main en voyant le Hauvent arriver. Sephiroth lui serra.

-J'espère que vous aurez l'intelligence de rester en dehors de mon chemin.

-Je tiens à la vie. Bonne retraite, Général.

Ils s'en allèrent.


	12. Chapter 12

Sur le chemin du retour, Sephiroth ne quitta pas le chevet de Cloud qui se réveilla plusieurs heures après leur arrivée. Le blond sembla déstabilisé et mit du temps à s’asseoir dans le lit. Sephiroth retint un soupir en voyant que les yeux de Cloud, autrefois aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été étaient désormais mélangé au vert de la mako.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je sais pas… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-L'armée est entrée… Ils m'ont emmené. Je me souviens… Je sais pas… Beaucoup de blanc…

Sephiroth soupira et entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il savait.

-Ça veut dire… Je suis… Il m'a… J'attends un bébé ?

-On dirait bien.

-Mais c'est impossible, dit le blond en commençant à paniquer. Je suis un garçon, je ne peux pas…

-On dirait bien que ça n'a pas posé de problèmes à Hojo.

-Et… Et s'il revenait ?

-Il ne reviendra pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si ça se trouve, ils vont revenir et me l'enlever ?! Ils vont le disséquer et…

-Cloud, Hojo est mort.

-Tu es sûr ?

-À moins qu'il puisse vivre sans tête dans un corps réduit en poussière, oui, j'en suis sûr.

Il s'installa à côté de lui dans le lit. Mais le plus jeune ne se calma pas pour autant.

-Si… S'ils reviennent ?

-Je te protégerais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent, honnêtement. Ils ne m'auraient pas rendu mon arme, sinon.

Cloud souffla.

-J'ai tellement peur.

-Je sais. Mais je vous protégerais, toi et le bébé. On va partir ailleurs. Dans un endroit où il n'y aura personne.

-Comment… Comment on va faire avec le bébé…

-On va se débrouiller.

-Comment il va sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas. On va trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider.

Il soupira.

-Cloud, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils t'ont enlevé. Si je ne m'étais pas attaché à toi...

-Ils ne seraient jamais venus.

-Oui. Je suis désolé.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est mort ?

-Certain.

-Et personne ne prendra sa place ?

-Je tuerais tous ceux qui le feront.

Cloud soupira et se colla contre lui. Le Général le prit dans ses bras et les rallongèrent.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sente coupable, d'accord ? Dit soudainement Cloud.

-Cloud...

-Non. C'est la faute de ce taré. Pas la tienne. Et si...

Il trembla, des flashs de son séjour dans le laboratoire lui revenant en mémoire.

-Si c'est le prix à payé pour être avec toi, ça me va.

-Cloud...

Le blond se mit au-dessus de lui.

-Non. Si tu es sûr qu'il est mort et que personne ne recommencera, alors ça me va.

Sephiroth lui caressa la joue, hésitant à lui dire la vérité. C'était clairement de sa faute, et il était presque certain que Cloud le fuirait comme la peste s'il savait. Mais s'il exigeait la vérité de son époux, il lui la devait en retour.

-Il a fait ça parce qu'il pensait qu'on avait eu des rapports sexuels, toi et moi et que si tu avais réussis à les endurer, tu étais assez fort pour supporter qu'il te modifie et que tu accouches d'un autre cobaye de laboratoire.

Cloud pâlit.

-Hein ?

-C'est de ma faute. Si je...

-Non, dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Non, c'est lui... S'il te plaît, arrêtes de dire ça.

Il posa la tête contre son torse, les yeux dans le vague.

-Sephiroth, je t'aime. Mais je dois... Il va me falloir du temps pour encaisser, alors s'il te plaît, arrêtes de dire que c'est de ta faute, parce que je risque de ne pas être dans mon état normal ces prochains temps, et si tu continues à dire ça, je vais finir par t'en vouloir et dire des choses qui dépassent ma pensée et j'ai pas envie de te perdre parce qu'on se sera disputé, d'accord ? Alors s'il te plaît, arrête.

Le Général soupira et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Que tu vas me protéger.

Sephiroth le serra contre lui.

-Je te le jure. Je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour toi et le bébé.

Cloud souffla et Sephiroth fut soulagé de le sentir se détendre contre lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Après de longues recherches, ils finirent par trouver un médecin à Junon qui ne considéra pas Cloud comme une abomination ou un cas d'étude fascinant. Bien que c'était le premier cas de grossesse masculine qu'il observait, il avait réussi à les épauler et à les conseiller. La grossesse se passa tranquillement, quoiqu'un peu mouvementé à cause des hormones. Plusieurs fois, Cloud lui piqua une crise de nerfs, lui reprochant absolument tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le monde avant de courir dans ses bras pour s'excuser. L'ancien Général prenait beaucoup sur lui pour éviter des disputes et quand Zack lui avait demandé s'il arrivait à le supporter, Sephiroth avait répondu :

-À côté, mon éventuelle folie devient beaucoup moins effrayante.

Zack se contentait de rigoler et quand Sephiroth avait glissé qu'il tenait certainement son caractère de sa mère, Cloud lui avait jeter un regard noir et seul un dîner coûteux et un massage intégral l'avaient racheté.

Ils s'installèrent dans une petite maison, un peu à l'écart de Junon et après quelques mois, ils firent venir la mère de Cloud. Elle assassina Sephiroth du regard quand elle vit l'état de son fils, et l'ancien Général lui expliqua la situation en bredouillant. Elle les soutint comme elle put en les aidant à s'organiser pour la venue du bébé. Après plusieurs semaines, elle avait finit par se faire une raison même si elle lâchait souvent des commentaires comme quoi, si Cloud n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à pas épousé son idole de jeunesse. Cloud en voulait alors à Sephiroth qui devait redoubler d'efforts pour se faire pardonner. Et au bout d'un moment, elle finit par l'accepter, forcée de voir que le Général faisait tout son possible pour son fils. Elle avait alors tricoté une peluche à l’effigie de Cloud avant de lui la donner.

-Cloud m'a cassé les pieds des années pour en avoir une de toi, alors c'est normal que tu en ais une de lui.

Cloud avait alors hurlé un 'MAMAN !' sonore, mais le Général avait juste sourit et depuis, les peluches à leurs deux images avaient une place de choix dans leur chambre, sur une étagère.

Malgré toute l’assistance et la bonne volonté du médecin, la naissance fut haute en couleur, parce que Cloud avait eu la bonne idée de perdre les eaux quand Sephiroth travaillait. Il l'avait appelé en hurlant et sur le chemin, il avait appelé Zack et Aerith. Il arriva en catastrophe pour le conduire chez le médecin. L'accouchement se passa non sans douleur, le plus vieux regretta même d'avoir tué le responsable aussi vite, mais lorsqu'ils tinrent leur fils dans leurs bras, les deux époux oublièrent tous leurs problèmes. Ils avaient tous les deux pleuré de bonheur, et si on n'avait pas trop charrié Cloud à cause de ses hormones, seul le fourreau de Masamune avait empêché Zack de prendre une photo de Sephiroth.

Cloud avait accouché d'un petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à son mari mais qui avait son visage. Après tous les examens nécessaires pour s'assurer que le bébé allait bien, ils rentrèrent chez eux et Zack avait prévenu tous leurs amis et leur avait organisé une fête de bienvenue au bébé. Aerith et lui s'était occupé de tout, de la nourriture aux boissons en passant par les cadeaux et le nettoyage d'après fête. En seule contrepartie, Zack avait exigé d'être nommé tonton, ce que Cloud avait accepté après avoir mis un coup de coude dans le ventre de Sephiroth qui avait grogné qu'il faudrait lui passer sur le corps avant que ça arrive.

* * *

Sept années se passèrent tranquillement. Malgré leur peur, vu sa conception, qu'il y ait des problèmes, leur fils grandit normalement. Il se lia d'amitié avec le fils de Zack et Aerith, qui s'étaient mariés quelque temps après leur retour. Les deux couples avaient monté une boite de livraison. Ils parcouraient le continent pour livrer ce que les gens demandaient, bien souvent des objets rares pour des gens qui n'avaient pas le temps d'aller le chercher, ou du gros matériel.

Ils apprirent que la Shinra avait arrêté d'utiliser l'énergie mako, après une entrevue avec le groupe AVALANCHE (et un coup de fil de Sephiroth qui avait reçu un coup de fil de Zack qui avait des liens avec AVALANCHE) et essayait de trouver une alternative pour l'électricité. Le département scientifique avait été largement réduis, également. Ils devaient se contenter de fabriquer des armes, aujourd'hui, sans passer par la case, modification de la génétique humaine. Rufus avait, à plusieurs reprises, demandé à l'ancien Général de reprendre de service, mais le concerné avait toujours refusé. Il se contentait de vivre sa vie, une notion qui lui avait toujours semblé impossible pour lui, et de prendre soin de sa famille.


	14. Chapter 14

Un matin, Cloud se réveilla en sentant une main caresser son bras délicatement. Puis elle bougea pour lui caresser les cheveux. Cloud soupira de bien-être et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit son époux le regarder avec affection.

-Bonjour, mon amour…

Cloud bailla et sourit.

-Salut…

Sephiroth l'enlaça doucement et Cloud lui rendit son étreinte avec entrain. On frappa à la porte. Les deux époux se détachèrent.

-Oui ?

Timidement, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Papa ? Y'a tonton Zack en bas…

Sephiroth regarda son fils.

-On arrive, d'accord ?

Son fils hocha la tête et referma la porte. Cloud s'assit dans le lit et s’étira. Il se leva et s'habilla et réalisa au bout d'un moment que son époux n'avait pas quitté le lit.

-Tu sais que si on laisse Riku avec Zack, on risque de ne pas revoir notre fils avant un moment ?

Sephiroth rigola. Il se leva et enlaçant son amant.

-On peut profiter cinq minutes. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours ton anniversaire.

-Oh, c'est vrai… J'ai vingt-cinq ans, aujourd'hui.

Sephiroth sourit et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il l'embrassa doucement et Cloud se sentit fondre dans les bras musclés de l'ancien militaire.

-Vu que c'est ton anniversaire, murmura le plus vieux, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Cloud s'écarta doucement.

-Tu promets d'y réfléchir ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce tu voudrais ?

-Je voudrais un deuxième enfant…

Sephiroth soupira.

-Cloud…

-Je sais. Mais… J'en ai envie. La première fois, c'était pas voulu mais… J'ai envie d'en avoir un deuxième. Riku a sept ans, maintenant, et… Même s'il s'entend bien avec le fils de Zack et Aerith, j'aimerais qu'il ait un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Pour qu'il ne soit plus seul.

Sephiroth l'enlaça.

-Tu sais que ça va compliquer beaucoup de choses. On va devoir contacter ce médecin, à Junon et…

-Je sais…

Son mari l'embrassa.

-Va falloir agrandir la maison, alors.

Cloud sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il s'était écoulé huit ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré et il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi. Mais sa tête arrivait pile sous le menton de son époux, alors il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment.

-Merci.

Il l'embrassa.

-On devrait descendre. Si on ne veut pas que Zack embarque définitivement notre progéniture.

Cloud rigola.

La journée se passa idéalement. Zack les avait emmenés chez lui, où tous leurs amis les attendaient. Au grand déplaisir de Sephiroth, il y avait aussi Rufus, avec qui son mari s'entendait bien à son grand regret, collé à sa bande de Turks. Le jeune président lui avait encore demandé s'il voulait réintégrer l'armée et Sephiroth avait encore refusé, disant qu'il préférait son simple travail de livreur.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble et Sephiroth et Cloud eurent du mal à faire loger tous les cadeaux dans leur voiture. Quand ils partirent, Zack et Aerith leur fient des signes de la main, et quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, une voix retentit :

-Quand Cloud va apprendre ce qu'il a dû faire pour empêcher la fin du monde, il va s'arracher les piques.

Surpris, Aerith et Zack se retournèrent. Devant eux se trouvèrent deux versions d'eux-même, vaporeuses et luminescentes.

-Wow, murmura Zack.

-Je sais, répondit le Zack vaporeux. C'est dur de voir à quel point on est beau gosse, mais...

Aerith vaporeuse lui donna un coup dans les côtes. La vraie Aerith soupira en regardant son double.

-Dis-moi qu'on a évité la fin du monde...

Aerith vaporeuse lui sourit.

-C'est bon. Lui et Jenova ne sont plus une menace.

Aerith sourit et Zack soupira.

-Tant mieux. Parce que ça m'aurait fait mal d'avoir à tuer mon meilleur pote.

-Vous allez retourner dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Demanda Aerith.

-Non, sourit Aerith vaporeuse. Nous allons nous effacer.

-Hein ? S'exclama Zack. Attends, pause. Quoi ?

-La réalité dont on vient, expliqua Aerith vaporeuse, est un monde en souffrance. De nombreuses batailles se sont succédé et la Planète n'a pas pu s'en remettre. L'humanité a péri dans d'atroces souffrances et même si on a remporté toutes les batailles, on a pas pu empêcher la Planète de mourir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêcherait ? Demanda Aerith.

-Vous avez fait le plus gros du travail, dit Zack vaporeux. Les combats contre Jenova et Sephiroth n'ont jamais eu lieu et ils n'ont pas pu empoisonner la Planète. Les réacteurs mako sont même arrêtés.

-Mais... Et vous ?

Zack vaporeux sourit.

-Nous, on est des versions de vous-même qui n'existeront jamais, maintenant. Alors ça sera comme si on a jamais existé.

-Vous allez mourir ? Demanda Aerith.

Aerith vaporeuse lui sourit doucement.

-Non. Vous allez vivre à notre place.

-C'est pas juste ! Dit Zack.

Sa version luminescente lui sourit.

-Tu as quel âge, maintenant ? Vingt-six ans ? Quand je suis mort, j'en avais vingt-deux. Et je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon meilleur ami de sombrer dans la folie et de détruire le monde. Tout comme je n'ai pas pu empêcher d'imposer un fardeau tellement lourd à Cloud que ça a fini par le bouffer de l'intérieur. Pendant des années, j'ai été coincé dans la Rivière de la Vie à regarder le monde s'écrouler sans pouvoir agir. Et de savoir qu'on va disparaître, et que vos versions de nous prendrons notre place, c'est un soulagement. Vraiment.

-Maman ?

Leur fils, Sora, sortit de la maison. Et en voyant ses parents devant des fantômes, il les contourna soigneusement, un peu effrayé, et alla se cacher derrière les jambes de son père.

-Oh, s'exclama Zack vaporeux. Regarde ! On a eu un bébé ! Il est trop mignon !

Aerith vaporeuse sourit en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Elle leur sourit et commença à disparaître.

-Tout ira bien, maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Aerith leur sourit.

-Merci. Pour tout.

Leurs versions vaporeuses leur fit un signe de main avant de disparaître pour de bon.

* * *

Cloud et Sephiroth rentrèrent et passèrent une soirée tranquille avec leur fils, entre jeux de société et dîner devant la télé. Ils allèrent coucher leur fils, lui lurent une histoire et l'embrassèrent avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Cloud s'installa sur le canapé et Sephiroth leur servit un verre de vin chacun. Il s'installa à côté de lui. Ils burent une gorgée et Sephiroth demanda :

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Cloud sourit.

-Oui. Je finis par avoir l'habitude que Zack m'organise ce genre de fiesta.

Il s'allongea contre lui.

Sephiroth lui caressa les cheveux.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir un deuxième enfant ?

-Oui, ça fait longtemps que j'y pense.

-C'est vrai ?

-Depuis quelques mois, maintenant. Mais on a eu le bilan de la boîte à faire, puis les travaux… C'était pas vraiment le bon moment.

-Et maintenant, ça le serait ?

-Pour l'instant on est tranquille.

-Et Dieu sait si ça va durer, ajouta Sephiroth en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda Cloud en le regardant.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu serais heureux avec un seul enfant.

-Je ne suis pas malheureux, c'est juste… Je sais pas… Je veux en avoir un deuxième.

Son mari lui sourit.

-Alors autant s'y mettre maintenant.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Cloud posa son verre et se mit sur ses genoux. Sephiroth glissa ses mains dans son dos et le serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, profitant de la présence de l'autre et tout doucement, la température monta. Lorsque Cloud se mit à gémir et à onduler légèrement du bassin, Sephiroth reposa son verre et cessa de l'embrasser.

-On devrait peut-être continuer ça dans notre chambre…

-Hum…

Cloud remonta dans leur chambre et Sephiroth alla vérifier que leur fils dormait. Il alla rejoindre son époux qu'il enlaça tendrement. Doucement, tranquillement, ils s'aimèrent. Et lorsqu'ils finirent, Cloud retomba sur le lit, épuiser. Il lui sourit amoureusement et ferma les yeux en lui murmurant merci.

Sephiroth le regarda dormir et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il repensait à la première fois où il l'avait vu, plus de huit ans avant. Cloud lui avait semblé tellement petit à côté de lui. Il faisait cet effet-là à tout le monde, bien sûr, mais Cloud, ça avait été encore plus flagrant. Pendant un moment, il s'était demandé si le petit blond n'était pas juste un pion de plus dans cette compagnie qui le retenait prisonnier, mais grâce au ciel, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il avait compris sa situation, il n'avait pas eu peur de lui, au contraire des puissants qui l'avaient engagé. Pendant le reste de sa captivité, il avait été le phare dans l'obscurité qui était sa vie.

À plusieurs reprises, il l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie. Comme la fois lorsque des gens l'avait vu enceint et l'avait traité d'erreur de la nature. Seule sa main sur son bras l'avait empêché de se jeter sur l'homme. Il l'avait accompagné quand il s'était rendu à l'endroit où reposait sa mère. Il avait su se montrer fort durant leur premier vrai rapport sexuel quand Cloud avait dix-huit ans. Malgré toute la retenue que l'ancien Général avait pu avoir, et il lui avait fallu puiser dans des réserves de patience jusque là insoupçonnées, Cloud avait souffert. Et les jours où il déprimait et qu'il sentait sa rage contre le reste de l'humanité remonter, Cloud était là pour le raisonner, lui rappeler que sa vie n'était plus une vaste blague, une partie d'échecs joué par des hommes riches apeurés. Sa vie aujourd'hui, c'était d'être heureux avec sa famille.

Son regard dériva vers l'immense vitre de leur chambre. De là, il apercevait l'immense étendue d'herbe et de fleurs des champs qu'il y avait à côté de leur maison. Il était enfin sorti. De cette maudite prison de métal qu'était la compagnie pour laquelle on l'avait créé et de l'enfer pensant qu'était sa vie. Et tout ça, c'était grâce à son époux, qui s'était présenté à lui à seize ans, pas vraiment consentant, par un jour où le vide qu'il voyait par sa fenêtre avait des allures de délivrance.

Affectueusement, il lui caressa la joue et il murmura :

-Merci, mon amour. Merci d'être venu au monde.


End file.
